


Haunted

by Jerzeyanjel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bloodplay, Claiming, M/M, Mates, Vampire!mickey, Vampires, human!ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've had this idea in my head for a long while and just started writing it. This is a vampire/human fic. My vampires are not the sparkly Twilight kind of vampires. Mine are the fang wielding, yellow eye glowing, exploding into dust vampires from the Buffyverse. </p><p>Mickey isn't just a thug anymore, he is a master vampire living in southside. Hardcore and rough to the bone until he meets a certain redhead who he swears to protect with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey was not an upstanding citizen.

He stalked the snow covered streets of southside like a predator looking for his prey. His steps were hard and purposeful and anyone who had the unfortunate luck of being near him shied away immediately. He gave off the impression that he was nasty and dangerous and it worked for him. Made people leave him alone and let him go about his business. Tonight was no different. He liked that people were afraid of him, it made the demon inside him laugh gleefully. He threw a sinister smile at a guy who bumped into him. He watched as the man mumbled a scared I’m sorry before hightailing it away from him. 

Mickey grew up in a harsh environment. His family sucked, his mother dying when he was young and his father a fucked up piece of trash that didn’t deserve the crappy southside air that filled his lungs. The only person he could even remotely stand to be around was his sister Mandy and even then it was in small doses. He loved her he really did but things were different now. They weren’t kids anymore. Mickey had … changed. One night in the wrong place at the wrong time changed everything for him. Some could call it a curse. Others a salvation. 

If Mickey could cackle he would have. Instead he strut along like he owned the world and everyone in it. It was a good feeling … top of the world shit and Mickey wore it like a crown.  
Snow started to fall, big fat flakes as Mickey lit a cigarette, the flame illuminating his face. He inhaled deeply, the smoke filling his lungs like a warm blanket. A tickle of senses fluttered over him, jerking his head around just in time to see a dark shadow streak across the pavement. Mickey raised an eyebrow and closed his eyes, sending his power out, feeling what the shadow was. 

Supernatural … that he was sure of. 

Dropping the cigarette Mickey charged after the shadow. 

Mickey suppressed the urge to throw his head back and laugh as he gave chase, his legs moving at an alarmingly fast speed, a blur against the sky. As he ran he saw the shadow was a man who had no idea what he was about to face. As soon as he got close enough he dropped low, throwing his leg out and sweeping the man’s legs out of from under him. The man hissed at Mickey as he fell, his mouth open wide, his fangs dripping with saliva. 

As fast as he was down the vampire was back up, his fist swinging at Mickey with unrestrained power. He jabbed left and right trying to hit Mickey but Mickey was just too damn fast. None of his punches landed and the man found himself on the ground once again with a very angry Mickey on top of him. He never saw it coming as Mickey pulled something from behind his back and plunged it into his heart. 

He lifted incredulous eyes to Mickey’s deep blue ones as he held onto the stake of wood piercing his chest. 

“You’re not the only one who’s a bloodsucker,” Mickey said as he flashed his fangs and burning yellow eyes.

“Fuck me,” the man cursed as he exploded into a cloud of dust. 

Mickey grinned and stood up, brushing the dust off his legs. It was an easy kill and one that should have made him a little exuberant but it didn’t. It didn’t curb his appetite. Leaning against the brick wall he lit another cigarette, relishing the feel of the cold smoke filling his lungs. He may be dead … or undead but a cigarette could still calm him. 

He stretched his senses, trying to feel out if any more big bads were out there. But he came up empty. 

_What a bunch of shit,_ he thought blowing smoke out his nostrils. He was so in the mood for more violence but it seemed to be quiet tonight. 

_Oh well. There’s always tomorrow,_ he thought quietly to himself as he dropped his smoke and stubbed it out with his boot. 

He walked out from behind the building and immediately caught a scent. Mickey closed his eyes and breathed deep, holding as much as he could inside him and relishing in it. It smelled so damn good. It made him giddy, happy. It was like a magnet, a beacon of light and before he knew it his feet started moving. 

*~*

Ian Gallagher was having such a bad day. 

It started with him losing his job. Damn cut backs and no money. His employers were forced to get rid of him because he had the least seniority. They told him they didn’t want to let him go but that they had to. And to keep their number because when the business picked back up they would want him. Ian left graciously but inside he was pissed. The only bright light was he could collect unemployment but still that was not much to live off of. He was still brooding over that thought when he found himself hours later at the local bar in his neighborhood. 

Several drinks later Ian was finally feeling no pain. The burn of alcohol was swirling in his stomach and it wasn’t unpleasant. His entire body was numb and it made him feel like he was on top of the world. Even more so when the door was flung open and cold air surrounded him. 

Irritably he turned his head and glanced at the door and almost fell off his stool. There in the door frame, snow falling around his dark head was the most beautiful man Ian had ever seen. He had dark black hair and piercing eyes that Ian could see were the most impossible shade of blue. He was staring at Ian and Ian met his gaze back effortlessly. 

“Hey either come in or close the fucking door!” someone yelled and Mickey smirked before stepping into the warm bar. 

He didn’t even hesitate before walking up to Ian. They still had their gazes locked and Ian cleared his throat as Mickey opened his mouth. 

“This seat taken?” he asked gesturing to the empty stool next to the redhead. 

Ian shook his head no and Mickey smiled at him. Ian almost fell off the stool for the second time that night. This man’s smile was so bright and it made his whole face light up. 

The bartender walked over and handed Mickey a shot of whiskey as he sat in the vacant stool. Tipping his head back Mickey swallowed it fast and tapped his glass on the bar for a refill. Ian was mesmerized. Watching his throat as he swallowed, his lips touching the glass. 

_God you are beautiful,_ Ian thought.

Mickey smiled and turned towards him. He could feel the redhead’s eyes on him and it irked him that he wasn’t pissed off about it. Usually Mickey was a total bastard but right at this moment he was warm and happy. Just being around this man was intoxicating. 

“I’m Mickey,” he said extending his hand. 

“Ian,” the redhead commented grasping the offered hand. A surge of electricity went through both of them and Ian gasped. 

_Did I just imagine that? I must be drunker than I thought,_ Ian thought to himself as he let go of Mickey’s hand and reached for his drink. 

He missed the startled look on the other man’s face as he tossed his shot back and swallowed the harsh liquid. 

Just as Mickey opened his mouth to keep the conversation going the lights were cut off. The bar was bathed in blackness and Mickey could feel the heartbeats of the patrons pick up in fear. The doors were flung open and there standing in the doorway were two men whose eyes glowed yellow. 

_Fuck!_ Mickey thought as he grabbed and pulled Ian behind him. 

“Huh?” Ian stammered but stayed where he was, his hand on Mickey’s shoulder. 

People started running, knocking over chairs and their drinks. The sounds of shattering glass echoing in the room. Ian was sober fast and grasped at Mickey. 

Mickey spun around and gazed into Ian’s eyes. 

“Go and hide in behind the bar. Do not come out until I tell you to ok?”

“What… why?”

“Just fucking do it!” Mickey yelled at him and shoved Ian. 

Ian wasted no time and dove behind the bar just as a horrible screech filled the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Ian had thought his night would turn out like this he never would have stepped foot in that bar. But he didn’t have the sight to see the future and instead of being pleasantly drunk at home on his nice warm couch he was here.

If Ian had thought his night would turn out like this he never would have stepped foot in that bar. But he didn’t have the sight to see the future and instead of being pleasantly drunk at home on his nice warm couch he was here. Hiding behind the bar while people screamed and things were being thrown. Ian couldn’t help but worry about Mickey. Funny he just met the guy and he was already filled with worry about his well-being. If he had been in a normal situation Ian might have thought a little longer on why he felt that way but as it was he couldn’t do anything but hide.

But Ian didn’t have time to think about that. This was life and death right now. 

_Did I see that right? Were those guys vampires?_ Ian thought as someone yelled Mickey’s name.   
_Impossible! Vampires aren’t real … are they?_

“Mickey … Mickey. Did you not think I would find you?” the dark voice menaced. 

“Well you are pretty fucking stupid,” Mickey. “Took way longer than I thought your fucking ass would.”

“Big words from such a little man. Why are you alone? Where’s the rest of your … _family_?” the vampire asked Mickey, his voice dripping with evil. 

“Fuck if I know … You know me. I’d rather be alone.”

“I knew you were here. I could smell you on the outskirts of town. That undeniable scent of shit and idiot.”

Ian peeked around the edge of the bar as he listened to the conversation between Mickey and the men. His green eyes widened when he saw the wrinkles on the men’s faces and the long white fangs. The one speaking to Mickey had on a long leather trench coat and kept grabbing at the lapels trying to make himself seem more important. On the floor next to the vampire laid a man, his eyes open and unseeing, blood pooling beneath him from twin puncture wounds in his neck. Ian didn’t dare glance at the ground again, afraid of what he might see. 

He should have run from the bar screaming his head off like an insane person but he couldn’t. He was rooted to the spot. Stuck as if he were sitting on fly paper. 

“Fuck I’m crushed,” Mickey mocked and grabbed at his heart. 

Ian fought not to laugh at the fake hurt on Mickey’s face and watched as the vampire who hadn’t said anything circled behind Mickey while the other continued taunting Mickey. 

 

“Always were a cocky fucker.”

“Something wrong with that?” Mickey threw back. 

The vampire growled and charged at Mickey. Mickey was fast and dodged out of the way before throwing his leg out and knocking the vampire to his knees. They moved faster than Ian’s eyes could comprehend. It seemed Mickey had the upper hand and then he didn’t. Then he did again. Then he didn’t, the vampire had him by the throat, his mouth inches away from Mickey’s flesh. Ian slid behind the bar again, scared to death. Knowing that if something happened to Mickey that Ian would be next. 

The sound of shattering glass and breaking wood echoed through the bar and Ian cringed. Shards of glass flew above his head and he ducked down as a body was thrown against the bottles of alcohol lining the wall behind him. Liquid rained down as Ian was grabbed roughly from behind, a broken bottle shoved in his face. 

Mickey had a piece of wood lifted high in the air and plunged it into the man’s chest underneath him and Ian gasped as the man exploded into a cloud of dust. Ian was yanked to his feet and he stumbled as his terrified gaze met the blue of Mickey’s. Mickey swung the broken chair leg he used to kill the vampire and aimed it at the man holding Ian. 

“Leave him alone!” Mickey growled menacingly, his eyes flashing yellow. 

If Ian wasn’t scared before he definitely was now. What the fuck was going on?

“Ah ah ahh. Don’t come any closer,” the vampire holding Ian taunted Mickey who had started to edge towards them. Just to make his threat even more real, he pushed the broken bottle against Ian’s neck, the sharp edge of glass cutting him slightly releasing a bead of blood on his pale skin. 

Ian could feel the man holding him breathe deep and Ian felt a tremor start deep within his bones. He met the eyes of Mickey again who if looks could kill, the man holding Ian would have been dead a hundred times over. 

“Get the fuck away from him!” Mickey yelled again taking a step towards the pair. 

“Did you not hear me the first time? I will fucking cut him!” the vampire holding Ian shouted halting Mickey in his steps. The bead of blood on Ian’s skin slipping down leaving a red trail. 

“Can’t you smell that? His fear. His excitement. It’s delicious,” the vampire said as he rubbed his nose against Ian’s face and neck. His tongue flicking out to taste the redness.

Ian could see Mickey clench his teeth and his knuckles turn white. Rage was swimming in Mickey’s irises and Ian could just about feel it as if it were his own. 

Ian’s heart was pounding so hard he thought for sure it would beat right out of his chest. He had to get out of this, he locked eyes with Mickey and they came to an unspoken agreement. Mickey nodded slightly as Ian swung his elbow back hard, connecting with his captor’s ribs and effectively knocking his hold on Ian loose. 

“What the fuck!” the vampire yelled as Ian dropped to his knees and Mickey launched the chair leg, the pointy end catching the vampire in the heart. “Oh come on!” he said as he exploded into dust.

Mickey wasted no time and ran to Ian. He ran his hands all over the redhead, checking for other cuts, breaks or bruises. Ian should have shrunk back, but oddly he wasn’t afraid of Mickey.

“Are you ok?” he asked his hands coming to rest on Ian’s face making the taller boy look at him. 

“Yeah … I think so,” Ian stammered, his heart still pounding. “What the hell was all that?” 

“Shit … your neck,” Mickey said softly, running his thumb along the mark and dried blood. 

“It’s ok,” Ian murmured, the feel of Mickey’s fingers brushing his skin making him tingle. 

Time stopped as their eyes connected. Ian’s hands wrapped around Mickey’s wrists as Mickey pulled Ian forward. Just as their lips would have touched Mickey pulled back, his head twisting around as if he were listening to something. Mickey lowered his hands from Ian’s face and reached for his arm. 

“We need to get out of here,” Mickey breathed and Ian nodded right as they heard the sirens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you to all of you for your awesome comments and kudos! Sorry this chapter took so long. This past week was super busy. I hope you like this update! Comments and kudos are LOVE!! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three days and both boys are going crazy.

The next three days passed uneventfully, much to Ian’s chagrin. Time, minutes, everything seemed to slow down since Mickey dropped Ian off at his apartment three nights prior. Mickey had run his hand down Ian’s cheek and against his injured neck before leaving him alone. That touch alone had Ian’s head spinning. 

Ian had questions, things he wanted to say but that all flew out of the window as Mickey’s blue eyes looked into his. All Ian could do was stand there, a silly smile on his face as Mickey walked away. 

Ian lifted a hand to his face swearing that he could still feel Mickey’s touch. Mickey has been a constant thought roaming around in Ian’s mind. Didn’t matter if he was awake or asleep, Mickey always had a starring role in his brain. There was something about the black haired man that captivated Ian. He felt this pull towards Mickey that he has never felt with anyone else. It wasn’t a matter of him being gay … he just felt kinship with him. Belonging. Mickey didn’t need to tell Ian his sexual preference. Ian already knew. It was unspoken. 

In the last few days Ian had googled everything and anything he could on vampires. The myths and legends. It all seemed surreal to him and made him want to grill Mickey. To find out more about the men that came into the bar. 

There was only so much he could find and with so many varying opinions he didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t. It was starting to make his head hurt. 

Ian only wished he had a way to contact him. To find the man who has been running around in his dreams. He knew Mickey wasn’t that far away. He only wished he could find him. 

 

*~* 

 

If Ian was going crazy with his thoughts of Mickey then Mickey was going certifiably insane. The red head was just sitting in Mickey’s head, whispering in his ear, brushing his hands on Mickey’s skin. It was driving him mad and Mickey didn’t know what to do about it. Ian stirred up feelings inside him that scared the hell out of Mickey. 

He hadn’t allowed himself the luxury of feeling for a very long time. And here was this man … this ginger human who snuck in without Mickey even being aware. 

He knew where Ian lived and even if he hadn’t taken him home he would know. Ian was like a bright light … a huge spotlight pointing directly at and for Mickey. All Mickey had to do was go to him. But he was afraid. Not just because of what he was feeling but of what he is. 

What was he supposed to do? Waltz up to Ian’s apartment and say hey I can’t stop thinking about you? What kind of spell have you weaved over me? Wanna get naked and fuck? There were limits and Mickey definitely had a line that he didn’t cross. Not at first anyways. 

Oh and hey how do you feel about vampires? Because those guys I killed the other night … well I’m one of them. It was all too much and Mickey was afraid if he invested too much time in his current train of thinking he would go more insane. 

Instead Mickey wandered around the cold night. Chain smoking and trying like hell to stop thinking about the redhead. He wasn’t paying attention of where he was going, just kept his feet moving. It shouldn’t have surprised him when he ended up at Ian’s building but it did. Ian was like Mickey’s own personal magnet, one that was made just for him. 

Mickey scoffed and shook his head as he peered up at the light burning brightly in Ian’s windows. Fight or flight? Stay or go? 

Again he really had no say as his feet just started to lead him to Ian’s door. He stood outside the door, his hand raised ready to knock but he hesitated. He could feel the redhead inside, hear his heartbeat thumping and smell his distinct scent. Mickey breathed deep and raised his hand again only to have the door swing open. 

Mickey shook his head and fought off the feelings of idiocy that he had. He almost wished he hadn’t come until his eyes locked with Ian’s. 

Ian’s entire face lit up and it made Mickey’s body heat up. 

_I’m so fucked,_ Mickey thought to himself as he rubbed at his bottom lip with his thumb. 

The air was electrified around them and Ian could swear he saw sparks in the distance between them. 

“Come in Mickey,” Ian said absently, completely lost in Mickey’s deep blue eyes. 

Mickey smirked and walked inside, forcing Ian to take a few steps back. The door was barely shut before Ian was on him. He ran his hands up Mickey’s arms, his palms curling around the back of Mickey’s neck, Ian’s fingers tangling in the soft hair at his nape. 

Mickey looped his fingers in Ian’s belt loops and tugged him closer, their bodies tight against each other. Ian sighed against him before Mickey pressed his lips to the red head’s. It was a sweet kiss, a tentative one. Full of promise and more to come. Ian broke the kiss and his eyes met Mickey’s again before slamming back. Their mouths moving hungrily against the others. Feeding and full of need, tongues running along the others. 

Before Ian knew, Mickey spun them around and pushed Ian up against the door all while not breaking their intoxicating kiss. 

Mickey’s hands found their way into Ian’s hair and he pulled at the soft red locks and Ian moaned into his mouth. Mickey melted and pulled his hair again, wanting to hear … to feel that moan again. Ian rewarded him with the same sound and a jerk of his hips. This time it was Mickey who moaned and Ian sucked it down, savoring its flavor. 

Ian broke their kiss and touched his forehead to Mickey’s. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he said breathing hard, his voice quiet. 

“Me neither,” Mickey confessed. 

Ian locked incredulous eyes with Mickey and nodded slowly. His mouth meeting Mickey’s again. It was a flurry of movement, clothes being tugged and torn, strewn around the room as Mickey walked Ian backward to the couch. 

Ian made no protest as Mickey pushed him down on the soft material and removed his jeans. Mickey dropped to his knees in front of Ian and smirked as he tugged his boxers off. His eyes widened at Ian’s cock and saliva pooled into his mouth. 

_Fuck he’s huge,_ Mickey thought as he lowered his mouth to the head of Ian’s dick. 

The sound that Ian made when Mickey licked around the head had all the blood in Mickey's body rushing to one place. 

It made him want to hear it again. To be the cause of such pleasure. He locked his eyes with Ian’s and took him deep within his throat, watching his face as Mickey swallowed around him. 

“God damn Mick,” Ian groaned his hands fisting Mickey’s hair. 

Ian let him deep throat a bit more before his legs started to shake and he needed to return the favor. He pulled Mickey off him fully intent on shoving him down on the couch and returning the favor but Mickey had other ideas. 

Ian watched entranced as Mickey shoved his fingers in his mouth getting them good and wet before wrapping them around Ian’s dick. Fisting his cock and getting it nice and wet. Mickey straddled Ian on the couch and slowly lowered himself on him. 

Ian’s eyes practically rolled back in his head as he was fully seated in Mickey. Mickey was having the same problem and stilled when Ian was balls deep in him, allowing both of them to get used to the other. 

Ian grabbed at Mickey’s neck and pulled his lips down to his as he began to move. Mickey met him thrust for thrust, his cock and his mouth working him over exquisitely. Mickey held onto the back of the couch and rode Ian for all he was worth. Their groans and moans filling the room. 

Mickey set a bruising pace and before long he felt his balls tighten and knew it was close. Ian must have known too because he reached a hand between them and gripped Mickey tightly in his hand and began stroking him. He knew exactly how Mickey liked it and a low growl fell from Mickey’s lips as he lost himself, coming in bursts on Ian’s chest. Ian chose the same moment to slide over the edge and met Mickey, throwing his head back and exposing his long pale neck. 

Mickey’s gaze zeroed in on Ian’s jumping jugular and before he could stop himself he struck, his fangs piercing Ian’s freckled skin and drinking deep. 

Ian mewled under him, his hands reaching for Mickey’s head and holding him to his neck as another orgasm ripped through him. 

Mickey swallowed once, twice, three times before licking at his mark, closing the wound. 

As Mickey came down from his high, Ian smiling dazedly under him, a new fear gripped him, almost suffocating him. What the fuck am I doing?

I could fall for this human. Fall hell … I already did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long. I have been sick and so out of it. I promise it won't happen again. I hope this chapter makes up for it!! Love it? hate it? Tell me about it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian still wrapped in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! What? Another chapter? Why Jerz you are on a roll! Please enjoy!!

So much for hiding the whole vampire thing from Ian. Mickey shifted in Ian’s arms until he could see Ian’s face. Ian looked so peaceful in his sleep. All soft lines and so boyish. It made Mickey’s dead heart flutter. His eyes landed on his bite mark on Ian’s neck and he kissed it lightly not wanting to wake the sleeping redhead. 

Seeing his mark made him feel … fucking amazing. But at the same time it scared the hell out of him. He was pretty sure Ian was really out of it and didn’t realize what happened yet. And Mickey wondered when that shoe was going to drop because it definitely would. Would Ian freak out? Would he demand that Mickey never come around him again? Would he run away? Would he try to kill Mickey? Or on the totally and completely off chance would Ian be ok with it? 

Mickey nuzzled as his mark and Ian stirred, his hands reaching for Mickey. Lips met lips and the passion ignited again between them. Ian pulled Mickey completely on top of him, spreading his legs and making room for the dark haired man. Mickey settled against him as they kissed slowly. Their previous copulation was rough and rushed. Mickey wanted to take his time. Wanted to kiss every inch of Ian’s pale freckled body. Wanted to touch everywhere and have him be touched as well. He wanted to savor the taste of Ian’s skin and show him what it was like to be worshipped. 

 

Mickey’s mouth covered Ian’s hungrily. Kissing him with sweetly gentle pressure of his lips, soft swipes of his tongue against Ian’s. Ian sighed against Mickey’s mouth as he rained kisses across his jaw down to his neck. He kissed a trail of open mouthed kisses across Ian’s chest and sucked lightly on his nipples. Ian’s back was arched, his hands tangling in Mickey’s hair. Mickey bit a hardened peak and Ian moaned low sending electrified shocks through Mickey’s veins. 

Unconsciously they began to move together, their hardened flesh rubbing against the other. Mickey fought to not give into his passion and just fuck Ian into the mattress. He breathed deep and stopped his movements, silently begging his cock to calm down. 

Mickey continued his exploration of Ian’s body by rubbing his face along Ian’s pale stomach, his tongue dipping into Ian’s belly button. 

Ian’s cock was hard and leaking against Mickey’s chin as he continued down Ian’s body. He stuck his tongue out and licked at the wetness, relishing in Ian’s taste. Ian spread his legs wider, giving Mickey free range of his dick. Mickey took full advantage and engulfed him down to his fiery red pubes. 

“Oh God Mick,” Ian groaned, his hands gripping the sheets. His legs were beginning to shake as Mickey continued his relentless torture on Ian’s cock. 

“Stop … oh god stop. I’m gonna come,” Ian begged trying to push Mickey away. 

A sense of urgency filled Ian and he pulled at Mickey dragging him up his body and sealing his mouth over his. He grabbed at Mickey’s legs and flipped them so Ian was on top with Mickey under him. 

“My turn,” he breathed against Mickey’s mouth, his green eyes smoking with undisguised lust. Mickey knew that heat and was anxiously awaiting what Ian would do to him. 

The kiss that Ian bestowed on Mickey belied the passion burning in his eyes. He kissed Mickey slowly, merely pressing his lips against his. His hand palmed Mickey’s cheek as he laid sweet kisses on his mouth. Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian, his hands grasping at Ian’s shoulders demanding more and getting impatient at Ian’s slowness. 

Ian’s mouth left Mickey’s and he smirked as he moved his body down Mickey’s, settling in between the thug’s legs. 

He mouthed Mickey’s balls, running his tongue along his sack. He hitched Mickey’s legs up to his chest and licked up his shaft, his tongue circling the head of Mickey’s cock. Mickey let out a moan that more like a mewl and lifted his head to watch Ian. Ian sucked the head of Mickey’s dick into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing. He was rewarded with a slight burst of pre-come and Mickey groaned Ian’s name, grapping at his head. 

Ian let Mickey’s cock slip from his mouth with an audible pop and before Mickey could whine about his absence his legs were pushed farther to his chest and Ian lowered his mouth once again. 

The first swipe of Ian’s tongue against his ass had Mickey almost jumping off the bed. 

“Fuck Ian,” Mickey slurred as Ian circled his tongue, pressing inside Mickey. Ian was unyielding and Mickey was fast losing control. Ian seemed to be a God, knowing exactly how to make Mickey crazy and he was turning into a slobbering incoherent mess. Just as Mickey was about to come Ian stopped, and gripped his legs and lined up, bottoming out inside Mickey in one shot. 

The shout that filled the room was equal parts Mickey and equal parts Ian. They set a rough pace, slamming into each other until their eyes met. A look of tenderness passed between them and they slowed down, kissing each other affectionately. Soft hands running along each other’s faces and chests. The passion between them simmering in a completely different way. 

The slowness should have been agonizing to the both of them but oddly it wasn’t. The kissing, the touching, the moving was all wrapped into one magnificent package. Neither of them wanted it to end but all good things do. They both were nearing the edge and both unable to stop it as they fell. Mickey nuzzled Ian’s neck and as he felt himself slip he sucked on his mark taking Ian with him. Tangled together, both breathing hard. Their bodies jerking with aftershocks of their sex. 

Ian eased out of Mickey and kissed him slowly. He reached for a shirt and cleaned off his chest and Mickey’s cock before settling down next to him. Mickey felt content, Ian was curled around him, his hot body providing enough warmth for a small army. 

He could feel Ian’s breaths against his ear and he smiled as Ian fell asleep. Ian reached for him right before he fell into deep sleep and wrapped his arm around Mickey’s waist pulling his back against Ian’s front. 

*~*

The morning came entirely too early and Ian blinked sleepily at the sun coming through his windows. The night before came slamming into him and he smiled, his body sore in all the right places. He glanced at the other side of the bed and saw on the pillow next to him was a note with his name written on it. 

Ian,

I’m sorry I didn’t wake you, you looked entirely too sweet to even budge. I had somewhere to be but I’ll find you later. 

Mick

PS I hope you are as sore as I am. =)

Ian giggled at the smiley face and felt his butterflies in his stomach as he remembered all that they did the night before. 

He’s so freaking cute leaving me a note, Ian thought as he stretched in his bed. 

Ian had never felt this way before. This total abandonment he felt with Mickey. He just met him and already he was falling and it should have scared him. Should have had him running in the opposite direction but he found he was happily rooted where he was. He could have stayed in bed and relived the night before a little longer but his bladder had other ideas. 

As the toilet flushed Ian turned on the shower. As he passed by the mirror something caught his eye and he stopped. On his neck were two spots, equal distance apart. He lifted a finger to them and touched softly. A flashback of last night played in his head, Mickey’s face in his neck, a sharp pain and then a flooding lust. 

“What the …?”


	5. Chap 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey finds Ian is not home and finds him in a place that pisses Mickey off more than he should be.

Mickey’s somewhere to be consisted of a very dark room. It resembled a crypt only it wasn’t as dank and musty and wasn’t covered in spider webs. Just a dark room with black out blinds on the windows, to keep Mickey safe from the sun. He didn’t want to leave Ian or the heaven that was his bed but he had to before the sun cooked him alive. So he gently kissed Ian on the forehead, ran a hand through his soft red hair and placed his note next to him on the pillow. With a longing glance in the redhead’s direction Mickey slipped out the front door and barely made it home before dawn broke. 

Walking into his home made him sad. It was so empty and so lonely. At one time he relished in being alone but that was before Ian made an appearance in his life. Solitude was something Mickey always lived for, being by himself with no one to answer to. No one that needed to be taken care of. Only worrying about himself. But now … Ian was changing that and it had only been a few days. Mickey couldn’t explain it. He felt such a pull towards the redhead. Such an attraction. It’s like Ian had always been there, Mickey just didn’t know it. 

Sitting down on his bed, he unlaced his boots and took them off before standing up and sliding off his jeans. He hissed slightly, loving the sore parts of his body. Made him feel used and thoroughly satisfied. Stupid things came to his head. Things he might say in the heat of the moment and he decided it was much too early to be thinking of these things. But that didn’t stop him from getting a funny warm feeling in his stomach and a smile from appearing on his face. 

Exhausted Mickey fell into a deep sleep, dreams of red hair and leaf green eyes dancing around in his head. 

*~*

Ian had paced around his home for the better part of the day. Wondering when the hell the night had taken such a dramatic turn. Who the hell did Mickey think he was to bite him? What the fuck was going on in his head? It hadn’t hurt, it had felt good. Fucking fantastic actually but it was such an invasion of privacy and Ian didn’t like that. If Mickey had asked, things would be different. But Ian felt like he had been forced. And that so didn’t fly with him.

He had to get out of the house, out of the smell of him and Mickey and the incredible night they shared. He needed to clear his mind and try to calm down. Lucky for him that his friend Rich called begging him to come to the gay club a few blocks away. Dancing would help and getting drunk would help even more. It was going to be a nice distraction and he welcomed it as he told Rich he would be there soon.  
Ian left his house just as the sun set. The sky was a mixture of reds and purples and as Ian left his apartment building he grew more and more angry. It was like a boiling deep inside of him, threatening to spill out at any given moment. He must have looked aggressive because people were actively getting out of his way. Later on he would laugh about that but right now all he could do was seethe. And the worst part of all was he had no idea where or how to find Mickey. 

It didn’t matter though. Ian didn’t have any intention of trying to find him. Instead he walked into the club, his insides already feeling lighter at the thump of music around him. He saw Rich over by the bar waving at him. Ian smiled and headed over in Rich’s direction.

“Hey man. It’s about time you got here,” Rich greeted clapping Ian on the back. 

“Hey, yeah sorry,” Ian said and then thanked the bartender for the beer that was placed in front of him. 

“So what’s been going on? I haven’t seen you in awhile,” Rich asked. 

_I met a vampire, watched him kill some other vampires and then we had the hottest sex on the planet. Come morning I find that he bit me and now I don’t know what to do,_ Ian wanted to say. 

“Same old same old man. Nothing new at all,” Ian told him instead. 

Rich could tell something was up but didn’t press Ian on it. He knew the redhead would tell him in his own time. So instead they drank and commented on some of the queens at the bar. Laughing and having fun.

A few drinks later the two were dancing like animals on the floor to some crazy techno beat. Ian loved to dance and it showed. He was attracting more attention than humanly possible. Ian didn’t care and just let his body move to the music not realizing he was being watched by a pair of intense and crazed eyes.

*~*

Mickey stood staring up at Ian’s apartment with disappointment filling his chest. He wasn’t going to lie. He thought for sure that Ian would be waiting for him, a smile on his face and a kiss for his lips. But instead Ian’s home was dark and empty and Mickey could tell he had just left. He didn’t want to follow Ian, but he had to find out where he was. There was something wrong, he could feel it and that didn’t sit well with him. 

He followed Ian’s scent to the Fairy Tail. Who said vamp senses didn’t come in handy? 

Standing outside the loudly thumping club Mickey scoffed. This was one place he would have never gone into. Human or otherwise and he seriously contemplated just waiting for Ian outside. But he felt something else. Something dangerous and he couldn’t help himself as he wandered inside looking for Ian. 

He spotted him almost immediately. His eyes zeroed in on the smiling red head and Mickey’s insides calmed a bit. That was until he saw the tall blond man dancing next to him. A surge of jealously flowed through Mickey and he clenched his fists angrily. The rational side of him knew he had no right to act this way yet but he couldn’t stop it. His whole body was screaming that Ian was his and no man or anyone else for that matter was allowed near him. 

Mickey stomped towards Ian and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from the other man in a blur or movement. 

Ian tried to pull his arm away but Mickey’s grip was too strong. He couldn’t pull away and instead of fighting Mickey he just allowed himself to be pulled. 

“What the actual fuck Mickey?” Ian yelled as soon as he found his voice. 

Mickey ignored Ian’s protest and continued pulling him. Up a flight of stairs into a dark alcove. He finally released Ian when they were far enough away from everyone else. Mickey rubbed t his bottom lip and turned around, angry at himself and at Ian. 

“What is your problem?” Ian demanded slamming his hand down on Mickey’s shoulder.

“My problem? My fucking problem?” Mickey yelled spinning around and pining Ian to the wall behind him. “You were supposed to be at home. Waiting for me but instead I find you here. In this stupid club surrounded by a bunch of guys who can’t stop oogling your hot body and you’re fucking pissed at me?”

“Staying at home? Are you fucking kidding me?” Ian spat his eyes clouded over with fury. “What am I? Your god damn house wife?” 

Mickey laughed drily, the sound angry and more than a little dangerous.

“You know what? Fuck you! Yes I’m fucking pissed at you!” Ian yelled in Mickey’s face and tried to move past Mickey but Mickey held him firmly, holding his shoulders against the plaster of the wall. 

“And exactly what are you pissed at me for?”

“This you fucking asshole!” Ian shouted turning his head and shoving down the collar of his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still writing this no worries. I haven't figured out how to remove the note from the first chapter. So don't worry more chapters to come!!


	6. Chap 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Mickey be able to calm Ian down or are they over even before they really began?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter? OMG! Please enjoy!

Mickey barely breathed. There on Ian’s neck was the mark Mickey made and yes it shamed him but it also made him hot as hell. It didn’t look angry or even bruised. It was a nice and neat bite and it was given in the most sexual manner possible. Mickey knew Ian would be pissed but not this pissed. 

There was nothing Mickey could say. No amount of words that could explain his action and complete lack of control. He didn’t know what to say or how to calm Ian down. 

“Oh,” Mickey said his voice low. And he hung his head at the stupidity of the word. 

“Oh? Is that all you fucking have to say is oh?” 

“What do you want me to say Ian? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen. It was in the heat of the moment,” Mickey told Ian. Man this was just going from bad to worse. 

“The heat of the moment? Are you kidding me? What are you a prepubescent teen on his first date? Come the fuck on!” Ian exploded still trying to loosen Mickey’s hold on him. 

Mickey didn’t waver though and held Ian’s shoulders as if it were the easiest thing in the world. 

“Ian I cannot tell you how unbelievably sorry I am. I really am and I don’t fucking apologize easily so please take this as it’s worth. I would never intentionally hurt you and if you’ll give me another chance I’ll never ever bite you again,” Mickey said, his eyes trying extremely hard to convey what his words couldn’t. 

Ian stared back at Mickey and nodded slowly, his anger dissolving at Mickey’s words. 

“Never? Ever?” he asked. 

“Never ever,” Mickey confirmed. 

“But that’s not what I want,” Ian whispered. 

If Mickey hadn’t been a vampire with the advanced hearing, he definitely would have missed Ian’s comment. 

“What?” Mickey questioned, surprise coloring his features. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it. I just … well … you didn’t ask me. You just did what you wanted. I feel like you took advantage. I would have said yes had you just said something.”

“You liked it,” Mickey echoed, looking at Ian as if he had two different heads. 

“Well yeah. It was hot and right in the middle of the best sex of my life. It was amazing,” Ian admitted. 

“Best sex of your life?” Mickey smiled and moved closer to Ian. 

Ian blushed slightly and tried to back up but the wall was blocking him and Ian was stuck. 

“Yeah.” 

Ian couldn’t help the emotion that welled up in his chest as the smile on Mickey’s face grew. It completely changed his features from hard and don’t mess with me to bright eyed and easy to fall in love with. 

Mickey moved closer and placed both hands on the wall behind Ian’s head. 

“Want to know a secret?” he asked. 

Ian nodded and bit his bottom lip unconsciously. Mickey’s eyes watched captivated as Ian’s pink tongue wet his lips.

“It was the best sex for me too,” Mickey breathed just before capturing Ian’s mouth in a fiery kiss. 

Ian sighed into Mickey’s mouth and allowed himself to be swept away. He couldn’t deny his attraction and it was exhausting to be so mad about something that felt so good. Besides Mickey apologized, couldn’t they just move on? Ian thought so and something inside him clicked and he let it go, the anger fading away into nothingness. 

Ian was shocked by his own eager response to Mickey’s kiss and clutched at his hips, pulling their bodies together. Mickey gave as good as he got and slowly and thoroughly kissed Ian, drugging the both of them with the slide of his lips and tongue. 

Mickey slid his lips from Ian’s mouth, kissing along his jaw and down to his neck. At the first swipe of Mickey’s tongue along his mark had Ian jerking against him, his eyes rolling back in his head. It was as if the mark Mickey made was another erogenous zone and could work Ian over in ways he hadn’t even imagined. 

“Oh God Mick,” Ian moaned as Mickey did it again. Just softly licking and kissing his mark gently. 

Ian couldn’t help it as he rubbed his body against Mickeys, his hands tangling in Mickey’s black hair as Mickey continued his assault on his neck. It was exquisite and had Ian known that this was all it took to take him to heaven he would never have been mad in the first place. 

Mickey knew what he was doing, knew what heights he was taking Ian and he wanted to take him higher and higher. Give him all the pleasure he could and then some. Ian was unraveling fast and Mickey smiled into his neck. 

 

It was when Mickey sucked on the mark that Ian fell completely apart. He held onto Mickey like a lifeline and sagged as he came … in his jeans no less. With only Mickey’s mouth on his neck.

“Holy shit,” Ian groaned as aftershocks shook his body. 

“Liked that did you?” Mickey laughed softly. “Come on, let’s go home and I’ll show you properly how I can use that mark.”

Ian could do nothing but nod as Mickey led them through the club and into the night. 

Neither of them knowing they were being watched. 

As soon as they were out of the club a vampire stepped out of his hiding spot where he viewed their whole exchange. 

“This is going to make the master oh so fucking happy,” the vamp said and smirked, reaching into his pocket for his phone. He pressed a few buttons and was listening the shrill ring before the phone was picked up. 

“Hey ... yeah I found him. With a fucking human too. Tell the master I’m on my way back now,” he said closing his phone and putting it back in his pocket. 

He made his way through the club obvious to the stares the men were giving him. He grabbed a blonde man on the way out and pulled him tight against him. 

“Wanna fuck?” the blonde man asked as he was pulled into the darkness.

“I could use a little snack,” the vamp whispered as he struck, draining the blonde man dry and leaving his dead body in the alley next to the club. 

“Thanks,” the vampire said as he lit a cigarette and walked away, his shrill laughter echoing into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mysterious vampire watching Ian and Mickey. And the boys have some wicked make up sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter? Why yes there is! You all continue to humble me with your kudos and comments. I am so glad you like this story! =)

Jamie Milkovich, elder brother of Mickey Milkovich was in a good mood. Of course it probably had to do with the delicious young man he drained, his blood was like a fine wine and if Jamie had the words he could have spent hours waxing poetic about the taste. But as it was Jamie was a simple man, he wasn’t a literary thinker. He was a thug, a vampire and second in command to the master. He knew he held one of the most important roles in vampire society and he made sure not to let it get to his head. He knew the only reason he was second in command was because his other brothers couldn’t handle it. Jamie was the only one that could beat everyone into submission. Which in itself was a blessing and a curse. 

Jamie was practically dancing by the time he made it to the warehouse that the master called their home. He opened the heavy metal door and was immediately assaulted with the smell of pot, beer and stale sex. He wrinkled his nose as the door closed and prepared himself to see the master. 

“Well don’t you look fucking fancy tonight Jamie.”

“Oh fuck off Tony. Where’s dad?” Jamie asked his voice full of disdain.

“On his throne,” Tony told him rolling his eyes. 

Terry’s throne consisted of a large chair with crushed velvet arms and seat. Human bones were sticking out the back, arranged in such a way that it seemed to be the back of the chair. On the floor around the chair were various beer cans and liquor bottles. Vampire or not, Terry could still drink like the best of them. 

Jamie had to laugh as he turned the corner and saw his dad. Terry was passed out in his chair, a woman dangling off his lap and a beer can in his hand. He looked absolutely ridiculous and it fascinated Jamie every single day that he and his brothers still continued to listen to this guy. 

Loyalty and all that rot. 

“Yo Terry,” Jamie called out watching as Terry snorted awake and pushed the woman on his lap to the floor. 

She came awake with a frightened yelp and Terry backhanded her, knocking the human woman back out into unconsciousness.

“What the fuck Jamie?” Terry slurred, his eyes flashing between his human blue and his demon yellow. 

“Found my brother,” he said proudly watching as Terry stood and in a blink of an eye had Jamie pinned against the wall by his throat, his feet dangling a good two feet above the ground. 

“Where?” Terry growled, his eyes turning murderous. 

Thank God Jamie was a vampire because the need to breathe would have been an issue. He almost rolled his eyes at Terry’s posturing but thought better of it. He didn’t want his ass kicked tonight. He knew how far he could push his dad and with the alcohol wafting off of him Jamie knew he wouldn’t win. 

“I saw him at the Fairy Tale downtown.”

Terry laughed, the sound hoarse and bitter. “I should have known he would fucking be there.”

Terry dropped Jamie with a growl and walked back towards his throne. Jamie staggered to his feet, his hands rubbing his sore neck. 

“Well?”

“Well what?” Jamie asked confused. 

“Fuck Jamie sometimes you really are a fucking idiot. What was he doing?” Terry rubbed at the bridge of his nose completely mystified that this was his son. 

“He was with someone.”

“Someone …”

Jamie nodded.

Terry growled and threw a glass bottle at Jamie. Jamie ducked out of the way but the shards of glass from the shattering bottle still hit him, imbedding in his skin. 

“WHAT KIND OF SOMEONE? Human? Vampire? Demon? Male? Female? What the fuck Jamie!” Terry shouted. 

“Male … human. Jesus dad. Calm down,” Jamie yelled back. What Jamie didn’t tell him was that the man Mickey was with felt like family too. It wasn’t something Jamie could explain so he kept his mouth shut.

“Why does it have to be twenty goddamn questions with you? Just answer me when I fucking talk to you. I can’t stand you when you act like this. You’re just like your slut mom!”

Now Jamie could stand just about anything his father said to him. Being called a fucking idiot and stupid was nothing new but to compare him to his low life mom who let … no who _allowed_ Terry to turn them all in vampires was beyond fucked up and Jamie was not like his mom. Bitch got it in the end, Terry had his children drain her dry and leave her empty corpse strewn across their front lawn along with the couch and trash. 

“Now listen shit head. I want you to follow your brother. Stay in the shadows so he doesn’t see you. Take Roman with you so he can’t catch your scent. Watch everything the little prick does and report back to me. I want to know about this human. Can you fucking do that you stupid asshole or do I need to ask someone else?”

Jamie saw red and the anger pulsed through his body like electricity. His face sharpened and changed, ridges forming on his forehead as his fangs elongated in his mouth. His normally blue eyes turned demon yellow and he fisted his hands, his nails biting into his palms. He growled low and got ready to charge when Tony tackled him to the ground. 

“Don’t even think it man. He’ll kill you double if you go after him. Let it be!” Tony whisper shouted in his ear.

Jamie breathed hard and fought to control his demon all while watching his father. Terry didn’t even spare him a glance, he was more concerned with downing the bottle of whiskey he found amid the trash. 

“Alright Tony. You win. But this needs to end. Before I fucking kill the mother fucker myself.” 

*~*

Mickey always knew there was something to be said about make up sex. It was by far one of the best kinds of sex. Of course besides the rough and tough which personally was one of Mickey’s favorites. That all was changing now as Ian kissed him and pulled him down to his bed. Mickey sighed against Ian’s mouth and allowed himself to be kissed. Ian was kissing him softly, moving his lips lazily against Mickey’s, savoring his taste and taking it slow. Normally Mickey would be impatient and demand more action but he found he was enjoying this. 

When Ian slipped his hands under Mickey’s shirt and placed his hot palms against his chest, Mickey thought he had died and gone to heaven. His shirt was tugged over his head and his pants and boxers removed and he lay naked on Ian’s bed. Ian stood up with a smile and slowly took off his own clothes, maintaining eye contact as he teased Mickey with flashes of his skin. 

By the time Ian was naked, Mickey was ridiculously hard and panting. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on his redhead but he held back, letting Ian control what would happen. 

He didn’t have to wait long. Ian started at his ankles, kissing a trail to his knees, up to his thighs where he spread Mickey’s legs and bit softly into his flesh. When Ian reached Mickey’s dick it was red and glossy, pre-cum dripping from his slit. Mickey watched as Ian licked his lips and hungrily engulfed him down to the root. 

The sound that emerged from Mickey was a half gasp and a half mewl and honestly he should have been mortified but he found himself not caring. Especially when Ian sucked on his head and swirled his tongue. 

“God Ian…” Mickey moaned, his hands reaching for Ian’s head. 

With a laugh Ian dodged him and kissed up his stomach, his tongue darting into Mickey’s belly button before lapping gently as his hard nipples. Ian bit one while he pinched the other and was rewarded with Mickey arching his back off the bed. 

With vampire swiftness Mickey grabbed Ian and switched their positions so Mickey was on top. He reached behind the pillow for the lube he saw Ian put there and poured some into his hand. Ian’s eyes were smoldering green as he watched Mickey prepare himself for Ian’s cock. With a smirk Mickey gripped Ian’s dick and stroked him up and down. Spreading the lube along his thick shaft. 

“Are you ready for me?” Mickey asked Ian softly, his need to have Ian inside him overwhelming. 

Ian nodded and Mickey leaned down to kiss him as he positioned Ian at his entrance. 

Mickey sank down slowly onto Ian’s cock until Ian was seated fully inside him. Mickey had his hands on either side of Ian’s head, their foreheads together as he started to move. Ian gripped Mickey’s hips and Mickey knew there would be bruises in the morning but he didn’t care. He wanted a mark just like Ian had. 

Soft and slow was not working out for them and they started to move faster, both breaking into a sweat as Ian thrust up and Mickey slammed down. It was like a race, who could make the other come first and as Ian wrapped his hand around Mickey’s cock he knew it was going to be him. 

“God Ian … keep doing that,” Mickey moaned, his hips stuttering in their movements as Ian stroked him.

Ian continued touching him, moving his hand up and down swiftly, his thumb rubbing circles against Mickey’s slit. He could feel Mickey was almost there, and he pulled Mickey’s head to the side and pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“Mickey …”

Mickey moaned louder as Ian thrust up harder, the head of his dick hitting Mickey’s prostate making him see stars. 

“Mickey … bite me,” Ian begged, his lips ghosting along Mickey’s ear. 

The demon inside Mickey heard Ian loud and clear and before Ian could even think of taking it back, Mickey’s demon emerged and he struck. His fangs sinking into the soft skin of Ian’s neck, plunging them both over the edge. At the same time Ian bit Mickey, his human teeth breaking the Mickey’s skin and Ian tasted blood in his mouth. Both boys shuddered and writhed against the other, each pull of Ian’s blood caused both boys to jerk and Ian couldn’t think about anything other than the pleasure Mickey was giving him. 

“You’re mine Ian,” Mickey whispered against his neck. 

“Yes … yours Mickey,” Ian whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie rounds up Roman and does some searching while Ian and Mickey lay in their afterglow.

_Thank God for Tony,_ Jamie thought as he downed another shot of tequila, finally he grabbed the bottle from his brother and just drank it straight, not wanting the glass. Tony had forcefully dragged Jamie away from their father so he didn’t get himself killed. What Tony didn’t know was that Jamie was almost ready to kill their dad and had been working out and getting himself ready for the eventual showdown. It wasn’t going to be much longer, Jamie just had to talk his brothers into it. 

Jamie was still trying to control himself when he wandered upon Roman and Iggy arm wrestling. The eye roll that he gave really could have caused his eyes to pop right out of his head. He wanted to tell the two of them how fucking ridiculous they were but he just kept his mouth closed. There was just no reason to pick a fight with them when it was Terry he was pissed at. Besides if he mouthed off now it would be harder to convince them later when it was time to overthrow the master. 

“Yo Roman. Terry wants you and I to do some recon. You up for it?” Jamie asked. 

With a triumphant shout Iggy was on his feet, Roman’s arm smashed through the wood of the table. 

“Mother fucker!” Roman shouted and went after Iggy. Jamie got there just in time and grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. 

“Dude did you hear what I said?” Jamie growled in Roman’s ear. 

“Let me the fuck go!” Roman shouted at Jamie while Iggy was laughing hysterically. 

_These guys are just a couple of fucking children_ , Jamie thought and tightened his hold on Roman’s arms. The amount of actual bullshit that Jamie had to deal with today was almost too much and it was lucky for Iggy and Roman that Jamie had something to do or he would be handing them both their asses. 

“Are you two fucking kidding me? I don’t have time for this shit. Come on Roman,” Jamie yelled as he forcefully pulled Roman away. 

Iggy could still be heard laughing as they left the warehouse. 

“Let me go!” Roman exploded, yanking out of Jamie’s grasp. 

“Dude calm the fuck down! You need to seriously get a grip!”

Roman stared at Jamie, his eyes changing between their human and demon colors. He was visibly shaking. 

“Roman chill,” Jamie said softer putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Roman nodded and breathed deep, trying to drag his demon back under the surface. 

“You take things entirely too seriously. You know my brother is a douchebag.”

“Yeah I know,” Roman laughed. “Sorry Jamie.”

They walked in silence for a bit, both wrapped in their own thoughts. It suddenly occurred to Roman that he had no idea what they hell they were doing. 

“Hey what are looking for?” Roman asked Jamie.

“Terry wants us to run surveillance on someone. I can catch the scent by where he was earlier and we will go from there,” Jamie told him. 

“Who is this guy?”

“My brother Mickey.”

“No shit,” Roman said impressed. 

Roman had heard stories about the youngest Milkovich. But nothing could prepare him for the shock that Mickey was in their town again. Last he heard was Mickey had fucked off to God knows where and hadn’t been heard from in almost three decades. Roman shrugged and followed Jamie, their drama was definitely family drama and Roman didn’t want to get entangled in that shit. 

They stopped outside a club and Roman looked up reading the name highlighted in sparkling lights. He didn’t question it. He had heard that Mickey preferred the men but it didn’t matter to him. A dude likes what he likes, who was Roman to judge. 

He watched Jamie close his eyes and inhale deeply. It really was amazing what vampire powers could do and as Roman watched he realized Jamie was much more powerful than even Jamie knew. Jamie bent down and touched the cold concrete and looked up at Roman. 

“They went this way,” he said jerking his head to the right. 

*~*

The air crackled around the couple entwined on the bed. Visible specks of light surrounded and danced around them like tiny fireflies. 

Ian and Mickey had no idea what they just did but at the moment they didn’t care. Both were languidly licking their marks, their limbs still tangled together. Their bodies were sticky and sweaty but they didn’t notice, both were too engrossed with each other. 

Ian had never tasted anyone else’s blood and he thought he might be grossed out by it. That all changed when he tasted Mickey’s. It wasn’t rusty and penny like. It was sweet and soul binding. 

“Mickey?” 

“Hmm,” Mickey slurred, his mouth still kissing Ian’s neck. 

“You’re amazing,” Ian told him snuggling deeper in Mickey’s embrace. 

The smile that Mickey laid on Ian had his heart fluttering and Ian reached for Mickey’s face. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs along Mickey’s cheek bones and down to his mouth. 

The thoughts running through Ian’s mind were incredibly sappy and sweet and Ian couldn’t believe the things he was thinking. It was too soon but at the same time it didn’t feel like that. Ian felt like he had known Mickey forever. He wondered if Mickey felt the same way but was afraid to ask him. Instead he leaned over and pressed his lips to Mickey’s. 

The kiss spoke volumes about how Ian felt and Mickey reciprocated, pouring everything he had into that kiss. Wanting Ian to know he felt the same way without actually saying it. Mickey had been emotionally broken for so long it felt nice to finally be able to return his feelings. 

An odd sensation came over Mickey and he broke the kiss and looked around. It was strange but he felt like they were being watched. He glanced down at Ian who was looking up at him questioningly. 

“What’s wrong?” Ian asked him. 

“I don’t know. I just had the weirdest feeling,” Mickey said getting up. He went to the bedroom windows and looked out. There was nothing strange on the street or on the roofs of the buildings next to them. He shut the curtains anyways and went into the living room. He glanced out those windows too and didn’t see anything. He tugged those curtains closed as well. As he was walking by the front door he felt it again and he stood as still as he could and just listened. He could hear footsteps and some shuffling. 

Mickey wasn’t stupid, he knew other humans were in this building and hell on this floor but there was something different about the footsteps. They were too fast, like someone was speed walking but without any effort. He swore he could feel someone on the other side of the door and he put his palm on the hard wood and shifted into his vampire face, leaning on his extra sensory abilities to tell him what it or who it was. 

_Vampire!_ His body screamed and Mickey flung the door open with a growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh another chapter. Kind of a filler one. Hope you enjoy! Oh and I have a tumblr if anyone is interested. I'm jerzeyanjel over there too =).


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey searches the hall and then tells Ian his past.

Mickey’s growl filled the hall as the door swung open. His amber eyes went left and then right but the hall was empty. Slowly he made his way into the hallway, glad he had the foresight to put on a pair of pants. However there was no one to be seen. It was empty and devoid of anything. Mickey was just about to head back into Ian’s apartment when something caught his attention. He touched the outside of the apartment door and a shiver went through him. 

_No fucking way,_ Mickey thought to himself as he searched the hall again. _They can’t have found me yet._

Mickey knew it was a gamble coming back to the southside but it was home and he needed to be home. He checked and re-checked but whoever was in the hall was not there anymore. He walked back into the apartment and closed the door, locking all the locks Ian had and pushing a chair against the wooden door. 

“Mick?” Ian asked as he came out of the bedroom wearing only a pair of boxers. They were Mickey’s and he smirked as he walked to Ian. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Especially with you wearing my boxers tough guy.”

Ian looked down and laughed. “Sorry I just grabbed the first thing I saw.”

It occurred to Mickey that he really should start telling Ian what was going on but he found he didn’t want to ruin the mood. He just wanted to be normal for a night, enjoying the comfort of his redhead’s arms. That wasn’t so bad was it? 

“Thought I heard someone in the hall,” Mickey told him biting his bottom lip. 

Ian wasn’t falling for that act. He may not know all Mickey’s secrets but he had enough information to know Mickey wasn’t telling him the whole truth. 

“Oh yeah?” Ian questioned one red eye brow raised. 

“Yeah … must have been an animal or something.”

“Hmm … really. An animal.” Ian just looked at Mickey, his eye brow still raised. “Then what’s with that?” Ian asked, motioning to the chair in front of the door. 

Mickey sighed and rubbed at his bottom lip. 

“Ian come on let’s just go back to bed.”

“No Mickey tell me what’s going on.”

“Ian,” Mickey whined. 

“Mickey,” Ian mimicked Mickey’s whine. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Can’t we just forget the last ten minutes happened and go back to where we were?” 

“Sure. As soon as you tell me what’s going on,” Ian challenged. 

“You’re not going to let this go are you?”

“Not likely,” Ian retorted planting his ass on the couch and motioning for Mickey to do the same. 

Mickey tried to plead one more time but Ian wasn’t having any of that. 

“What do you want to know?” Mickey asked defeated as he sat down next to Ian. 

“What just happened?” 

“There was someone in the hallway.” 

“No fucking shit. Why did you freak out about it?” Ian rolled his eyes.

“Ian …”

“Jesus Christ Mickey just fucking tell me what’s going on!” Ian yelled, his patience now paper thin. 

“Alright calm the fuck down. There was a vampire in the hall. I felt him. I don’t know why he was here. But he was gone when I opened the door.” 

“Why would a vampire be here? In my building no less?” Ian asked, his face full of surprise. 

“Looking for me.”

“Why?”

“Are you sure you want to know all this? It could take a while.”

Ian nodded and Mickey took a deep un-needed breath and started to tell his story. 

“I am twenty-five years old. I’ve been twenty-five for the last three decades. I’m young compared to most vampires but I’m also more powerful than some very old vampires. When I was a kid my life sucked. My brothers, sister and I lived in a complete shit hole, in the worst part of the southside. My dad was around some of the time but more often than not he was out beating people up, stealing and selling drugs. He was and still is a complete shit head. One night years later, while he was out on a run he ran into the wrong people and when he came home he was different. 

We thought he was just sick. He was sleeping all day and was out all night. We didn’t realize what he was … what he had become. That was until he got into a major fight with our mom. My mom was incredibly fucked up, she was addicted to any and all mind altering substances and would spend the majority of her time stoned out of her mind. As long as there was beer in the fridge and food on the table my dad seemed happy. But since he came back he was angrier, he was scarier and we all were afraid of him. More afraid then when he would get drunk and beat the shit out of us.

Anyway mom was coked out of her mind and was laying in her own piss on the floor of their bedroom. Dad came home from wherever he fucked off too and started beating the fuck out of her. He was so mad, I had never seen him like that. Why we all continued to live there I don’t know. We were all old enough to be on our own but we stayed. My brothers, sister and I hid in my room, all cowered together on the bed, holding onto each other…”

As Mickey told the story he got caught in the memory. He was back in that bedroom, his sister Mandy locked in his arms, his brothers surrounding them as they listened to their father’s fists pummeling their mother and her loud pitch screams. If the loudness of them fighting was loud, the silence was even louder. The siblings were huddled on the bed, all shaking. Mickey wished then and there that he had left, that he had taken Mandy and had run as far away from this shit show as he could. But it was too late and regrets were stupid when there was nothing you could do about them. 

Mickey’s voice trailed off and his eyes lost focus. Ian knew he was re-living what happened and he was sorry that he had demanded that Mickey tell him. Tentatively Ian reached his hand out and touched Mickey’s face, his fingers trailing along Mickey’s cheek. He was shocked to see that Mickey was crying. Big fat tears sliding down his face.   
“My dad violently slammed my door open and looked angrily at all of us on the bed. He ordered us out into the living room and we all went, too scared to not listen. None of us wanting the same treatment our mother had gotten. It was then that his face changed and we knew what had happened to him. I remember being so afraid when his face changed, and his fangs came out. They were long and cut into his bottom lip and tiny beads of blood fell from his lip and I wanted to run. I wanted to scream and run from the room, from the house but I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave my siblings there. I watched frozen as he grabbed one of my brothers and bit into his neck, draining him almost completely before biting into his own wrist and forcing him to drink his blood. I watched silent as he did this to all of them and when it came to be my turn I wasn’t afraid anymore. I faced my fear and I swore to myself that I would not cower in front of my father ever again. His fangs hurt and he bit me viciously. I could feel my heart slowing and my body struggling to remain alive. I remember looking up at my dad and watching as he bit his wrist and eyeing it hungrily as he pressed it to my lips.”

Mickey turned to Ian then, his blue eyes filled with watery tears. Ian wanted to hug him, to throw his arms around his lover and hold on tight. To whisper that he would never feel that pain again but he didn’t. He knew if he started that that Mickey wouldn’t finish his story and Mickey needed to tell it as much as Ian needed to hear it. 

“We awoke two days later. I can’t describe the feeling I had. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Everything was more magnified. It was like I was living life in black and white and now everything was in living color. I could smell things I couldn’t before, I could hear things I had no business of hearing and I see things that my human eyes never would have. It was fucking awesome. We all must have woke up at the same time because my dad was sitting on his favorite chair watching us. He smiled as he we all looked at him and it was almost endearing. I had never seen him smile like that. I should have been afraid. 

He told us that he knew we were hungry and at that point I wasn’t. Not until he said something. As soon as he said it my body seemed like it was fire. I was starving and not in the usual way. He laughed at us when he saw our faces and told us all to follow him. He lead us to his bedroom where my mother still lay on the floor. She was alive but she was passed out. He kicked at her, waking her up and she looked up at him with dead eyes.”

Mickey could see everything as if it were happening all over again. 

_“You stupid bitch,” Terry taunted kicking his bleeding wife on the floor. “Wake the fuck up and look at our children.”_

_Her eyes swung to us and she let out a scream. We jumped, the sound jarring us with our amplified hearing._

_Terry laughed and kicked at her again._

_“You want to eat something? Feast my children. Feast on your mother.”_

“We all stared at our father horrified but the scent of blood was too much in the bedroom and we all descended. Biting her in various places and draining her life one suck at a time.”

Mickey’s eyes met Ian’s and what he saw was something he didn’t expect. He thought for sure that Ian would be afraid, that he would turn from Mickey in fear but he didn’t. Instead Ian pulled Mickey’s face to his and kissed him slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh another chapter! Please continue to tell me what you think. I love all the comments and kudos!! =)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey finishes telling Ian his sordid past.

“It’s not your fault,” Ian said against Mickey’s mouth. Mickey sighed and struggled to not start crying full out. 

“Ian …”

“Mick listen to me. Your father is a monster. An absolute fucking monster. What he did to you guys is so unbelievably fucked up. None of what happened was your fault,” Ian told him.

“I’m not done yet,” Mickey said softly. “There’s more.”

Ian schooled his features to not show his surprise. He wanted Mickey to be able to continue   
without fear that Ian would hightail it out of there. So he simply nodded and rubbed his fingers against Mickey’s tattooed knuckles. 

“We were all in shock after mom was gone. Afraid and incredibly disgusted with what we did. But at the same time it didn’t matter because we were all different and she wasn’t there for us. She had never been there for us. The drugs were all that fucking mattered to her not her children that she shared with a monster. You’re right Ian, my dad is fucking monster. He always has been. But now that he was immortal it got worse. Now that we were immortal it got worse. He decided that we should be molded into the kind of vampires he could control. Vampires that would be afraid of him and he could beat into submission. It worked with the others minus Mandy. Mainly because I made sure daddy dearest was so fucked up that he would take all his frustrations out on me and not have enough for Mandy. My brothers could handle themselves. But Mandy … there was no way I was letting him put his disgusting hands on her.”

Ian could see it, Mickey sacrificing himself for his sister. It made him warm inside and he fell more in love with the man in front of him. 

“Dad started taking us on runs and then making us do his drug deals. It got to the point where just about everyone was afraid of us and we had taken all there was to give. Dad decided we had enough of the southside and he moved us all to Florida. Warm weather and more people to rob and drain was what he said. So we all went, like we had a choice. It was fun at first. Dad was leaving more of the runs to us and he seemed almost proud at the work we had done. But stealing and beating people up was getting to be too much for me. He and my brothers would be out killing innocent people but I couldn’t do it anymore. I’m just not wired like that I guess. I got my blood other ways. I made sure Mandy was taken care of and I would go out late at night searching, trolling through clubs and the streets. I guess one night my dad followed me and when he found me some random guy was balls deep inside me.”

Mickey shuddered, his body seemingly to shrink into itself. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch, these truths that he is telling Ian are taking their toll on him and he wished more than anything Ian could just read his mind so he wouldn’t have to keep re-living this nightmare that was his past. 

“One thing you need to understand is my dad is one scary mother fucker. He is racist and an asshole and extremely fucked up when it comes to homos. What he saw … when he saw me he went into a rage like I’ve never seen. He killed the guy I was with by snapping his neck and had I not been immortal I would have been dead too. I could see it in his eyes. I knew what he planned to do to me and I couldn’t get away fast enough. I lashed out with everything I had and I hurt him. He was bleeding and holding onto a broken arm. His eyebrow, nose and lip were all bleeding and I stood there with hardly a scratch on me. When he finally looked at me I saw respect in his eyes and fear. He was finally seeing the man – vampire I had become and he was afraid. I also saw my death as if I was already living it. I knew it would be him or me and I took one long last look at him and ran. I went back to the house we were living at and grabbed Mandy and we left. I didn’t even tell my brothers why we were leaving. I just fucking left with Mandy in tow. 

I didn’t look back and Mandy didn’t ask questions. She went wherever I did and trusted that I would take care of her. And for a long time I did. You need to understand, love was not something I had growing up. There was no help with homework, or praise. It was all shit in my house. But Mandy I loved her. She was my everything. My sister, my best friend, my mom. I don’t know what I would have done without her.”

“Where is she now?” Ian asked quietly. 

“I hid her Ian. She is stashed away somewhere where my shithead father and brothers can’t find her.”

Ian nodded slowly, understanding dawning on his face. He felt the same way about his sisters and brothers.

“Why did you come back here Mickey?” 

“Southside is my home Ian. And I didn’t think they would be here. I’ve been dodging them for over twenty years I didn’t think they would be able to track me this fast. But now that they know I’m here, I’m not safe. And you aren’t either Ian.”

“What do you mean I’m not safe?”

Mickey turned to Ian again and put his hands on his cheeks, pulling Ian’s face closer to his. Softly he kissed the redhead’s lips. 

“They were in your building Ian. They know I’m here. They know I’m with you.”

Ian pulled away, fear etched on his features. Mickey felt his stomach drop and before Ian could fully freak out he put his hands on him again, pulling him close. 

“Nothing is going to happen to you Ian. I won’t fucking allow it. You are mine and I will protect you to my death and beyond,” Mickey promised. 

“How can you be sure?” Ian questioned. 

“Because I’m badass Mickey fucking Milkovich and even though he won’t admit it, my father is afraid of me.”

*~*

Jamie could kick Roman for almost getting caught. He really was a stupid fuck. Now that he knew where Mickey was he didn’t know what to tell his dad. He never really blamed Mickey for leaving. Hell he wanted to leave too but he didn’t know where to go. So as fucked up as it was Jamie stayed and dealt with his shitty father. Being that close to Mickey and the man he was with made Jamie really question his priorities. The human felt so familiar and Jamie knew he hadn’t met him but there was just something about him that made Jamie think of home. How that could be he didn’t know but he almost wanted to protect him. The thought of betraying his brother made him sick and he looked at Roman, deciding what they would tell Terry. 

Jamie stopped and grabbed Roman by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against a concrete wall. Roman dropped surprised eyes to Jamie with a flash of fear. 

“You will not tell Terry we found Mickey. Leave it alone and let me handle it. You tell no one do you understand you prick? If you breathe so much a hint of Mickey’s name I will kill you, dead, gone. And before I kill you I will torture you for hours, days or months until you will be begging me to end you. Keep your fucking mouth closed Roman,” Jamie threatened. 

Roman wasn’t as stupid as Jamie and the others thought he was. He knew Milkovich threats were a promise of unspeakable horrors to come and he wasn’t going to fuck with that. 

“Sure Jamie. No problem,” Roman gulped. 

Jamie nodded and let go of Roman, leading them back to the warehouse. The lie Jamie was going to tell Terry already forming in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Follow me on tumblr at Jerzeyanjel. =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey hatch out a plan at the exact time Jamie hatches his.

The music was blaring, sending a pulsing beat through Mickey’s chest. It rumbled within him and combined with Ian’s body rubbing against his was pure heaven. Ian was running his hands along Mickey’s sides, his hips bumping into Mickey’s. He often wondered if Ian knew what torture he was wreaking on him and one look at the blissed out look on Ian’s face confirmed what Mickey was thinking. 

Mickey smirked and pulled Ian’s head down to his. His lips grazing the side of Ian’s face. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Mickey growled into Ian’s ear. Mickey could feel Ian’s heart beat speed up and god if it didn’t turn him on more than he already was. 

“Oh I’ll finish alright,” Ian mumbled back, his hands running up Mickey’s back to his neck. He pulled at Mickey’s hair and made the vampire look up at him. 

The bar was packed, the dance floor so full of people that there really wasn’t room for actual dancing. Everyone was pressed together and Mickey knew he could fuck Ian right there on the floor if he wanted. He already knew what Ian wanted. Fucking perfect his human was. 

Ian turned his head, tempting Mickey with his neck. Mickey’s eyes zeroed in on his mark and he licked his lips feverishly, already anticipating the taste of his red head’s blood. 

“Playing with fire there, Gallagher,” Mickey moaned pressing his mouth against Ian’s skin. 

Ian’s hands clutched at Mickey’s head as he left open mouthed kisses along his neck, enjoying this moment of closeness amidst a sea of dancing bodies. 

Ian had the power to make Mickey believe there was no one left but them. The background faded away and it was only Ian and Mickey on that dance floor. Arms wrapped around each other, Mickey still kissing his way up Ian’s neck. His tongue licking at the mark he made, softly biting it and feeling Ian whimper against him. 

*~*

Jamie lay in bed as night fell, his internal clock going off, telling him it was time to wake up. Plans continued to swirl in his head as his Milkovich blue eyes opened. It has been two days since he stood outside the human’s apartment building. Two days since he slammed Roman against the building and made him swear not to tell Terry what they discovered. Two days of planning how he was going to talk to Mickey and the lies he was going to tell Terry. 

Bottom line was Jamie wanted Terry dead and he knew that Mickey wanted the same thing. Iggy was on the fence about it but would go with whatever Jamie wanted but Tony … Jamie was worried about Tony. His brother idolized their father. The piece of shit that Terry is. Jamie couldn’t understand why Tony seemed to worship Terry and it made him sick. Roman was as good as being on Jamie’s side already but Charlie and the rest of the clan? They might give him a hard time. Especially since Mickey killed two of their clan already. It was going to take unity and Jamie just had to figure out where to start. 

Either way he was going to have to show some domination in one form or another. He didn’t want to have to turn into Terry to get the others to listen to him either. He knew it was going to be hard work but he also knew they had a great chance that they would win in the end. It all just depended on Mickey. Jamie didn’t want to put all his eggs in one basket because he wasn’t sure where Mickey was going to land. Would he stand with him or would he walk away? Jamie had to find out and he knew whatever Mickey was going to decide was going to have to be ok with Jamie.

*~*

All Mickey wanted to do was pull Ian into a dark corner and have his wicked way with him. Ian knew how to work his magic and at this point with his body rubbing all over the vampire, his leering looks and the offering of his neck was driving Mickey mad with need. Secretly his eyes darted around looking for a place, anywhere that he could take Ian to. Some spot of privacy so he could have the redhead panting in his arms, his body on the edge, his heart pounding and Ian begging prettily for the release that Mickey was craving. 

A jolt went through Mickey’s body when a familiar head walked into his vision. He didn’t seem to see Mickey and Mickey pinched Ian’s ass and pointed in the direction of the man who walked in. 

“Is that him?” Ian asked, his lips dangerously close to Mickey’s ear. Mickey shuddered and fought down the wave of arousal that hit him. 

_Mission at fucking hand Mick. Get a fucking grip,_ Mickey told himself.

“It’s show time.”

*~*

Jamie knew Mickey would be one of two places. After scouting out the redhead’s apartment building Jamie tried the club he initially found his brother at. His father would hate this place and that made Jamie laugh. He didn’t give a shit who Mickey fucked. It amazed him that his father was so fixated on Mickey’s preference, almost as if he was afraid to admit something. 

Before Jamie would dwell on that any more he caught his brother’s scent. There at the bar, seated on one of the stools was the redhead. 

Alone. 

Jamie scanned the club feeling for his brother but it seemed like Mickey wasn’t there. 

_That’s curious,_ Jamie thought as he approached the bar. 

 

*~* 

When Ian offered to play bait Mickey flat out refused. He was not going to risk his lover’s life but Ian had been adamant. He made a great argument how he was a human who carried Mickey’s love bite along with having Mickey’s scent all over him. Ian was the perfect bait and as Ian kept arguing with Mickey he knew Ian was right. Mickey knew it wasn’t Terry who was outside the apartment. It was one of his much less dangerous brothers. He wanted to know what the fuck he wanted and even though he fucking hated it, together they hatched out their cat and mouse plan. 

“He will come to you. Lure him in when he finds you. Nothing is going to happen to you. Remember our plan,” Mickey told Ian kissing him on the mouth before disappearing into the crowd.

Feeling more than one set of eyes on him, Ian made his way to the bar and took a seat. 

Ian tried to control his racing heart as Mickey’s brother sat next to him. He ordered a beer and Ian glanced at him. He resembled Mickey with his crystal blue eyes and dark shining hair and faintly Ian wondered if all the siblings looked alike. 

“Hey,” Jamie said raising an eyebrow in Ian’s direction.

“Hey,” Ian returned as he lifted the tumbler of whiskey to his lips. 

_Give me courage,_ he secretly told the amber liquid as it exploded against his tongue and licked a warm trail through his body. 

“Come here often?” Jamie asked and wanted to kick himself at the extremely clichéd line that popped out of his mouth. 

“Why yes. Yes I do,” Ian laughed and Jamie decided it was a nice laugh. It bubbled through him and left a warm feeling behind. Jamie could definitely understand just from one word why Mickey was attracted to this human. 

“I’m Jamie.”

“Ian.” 

They made stupid small talk, discussing the change in weather and the amount of people at the bar. Ian didn’t feel threated by Jamie at all and actually enjoyed talking to him. He seemed nice and he kept the conversation flowing. It surprised Ian. His neck tingled and itched and as he lifted a hand to soothe it he saw Jamie’s eyes see the mark. The look of astonishment flashed over Jamie’s face before he had a chance to cover it and Ian wondered what the hell that was about. But before he could a surge of anxiousness came over him and he knew Mickey was practically chewing off a finger waiting for Ian to make his move. 

Standing Ian cleared his throat and started to turn away. 

“I’m going outside to smoke. Wanna come?” Ian asked turning back to Jamie with a small smile on his lips. 

“Yeah I could use myself,” Jamie said and followed Ian out of the club. As soon as they stepped into the cold alley Jamie was grabbed and shoved against the wall. 

“What the fuck Jamie?” Mickey growled, in full game face. 

Jamie growled back and his vampire guise slipped on as he pushed Mickey away from him. 

“Little brother. Long time no see,” Jamie drawled. 

“Big fuckhead. Not long enough,” Mickey retorted anger radiating off his body in waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOO sorry this has taken so long. I had started this chapter 4 different times with 4 different scenarios only to erase every single one and start this one. I hope no one lost interest! Kudos and comments are not only welcomes they are encouraged!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting breaks out between the brothers and Jamie makes his intentions known.

Mickey charged after Jamie grabbing him by the throat and slamming up against the wall. Jamie hissed and grabbed at Mickey’s hand, kicking him hard in the stomach and falling when Mickey released him. As soon as Jamie stood he was grabbed again and Mickey punched him hard in the face. Jamie yelled and punched him back, lashing out with everything he had. Punch after punch, they hit each other. Mickey fell and he swung his leg out knocking Jamie’s feet out from under him. 

Jamie grunted as he hit the pavement and in the blink of an eye he was on top of Mickey, his hands around his neck. 

Mickey smirked at Jamie and tried to buck him off. Jamie held on tight and Mickey dug his hands into Jamie’s sides and finally dislodged him and threw him. Jamie’s body creating a hard thud as he hit the metal of a dumpster. 

Ian wasn’t going to lie. The show of testosterone in the alley was intense, coupled with the brothers and their demon faces. It made Ian want to cringe but he wouldn’t give Jamie the satisfaction. Besides he wasn’t scared of Mickey. Mickey may be a vampire but he is Ian’s vampire and Ian would never be afraid of him.

 

“Enough!” Ian yelled. 

 

The brothers stared at one another, their chests heaving with barely restrained anger. Blood trickling from their noses. Ian almost put himself in the middle, wanting to get in front of Mickey and protect what was his. But Mickey put his hand on Ian’s lower back anticipating what Ian was thinking. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Mickey demanded not trusting his brother enough to lose his demon face. 

“For starters I want you to calm the fuck down.”

“Oh you do, do you? Then why did you come after Ian? Why were you in his building? What is your fucking game man?” Mickey spat. 

Jamie took a visible deep breath and his face cleared, amber eyes changing to blue and his fangs retracting. 

“Seriously little bro. Calm down. I just want to talk.”

“Last time I checked we have nothing to talk about,” Mickey said taking a step closer to Jamie. 

Ian grabbed at Mickey’s arm and tried to press soothingly into his skin. Trying to calm him down. It took everything Mickey had not to melt into his human.

“Mick,” Ian whispered and he could feel Mickey release some tension. 

“If you wanted to talk to me why have you been tracking Ian?”

“I haven’t been tracking Ian. I’ve been tracking you,” Jamie huffed. 

Mickey growled as Ian’s name slipped from Jamie’s mouth and Jamie jumped slightly, not entirely from the loud rumbling sound. But from the flash of amber that passed over Ian’s usually green eyes. 

Holy shit they are mated, Jamie thought his mouth dropping open. I wonder if they even know.

“Oh fuck off Jamie. Why the hell are you here?” 

Jamie shook off the surprise and squared his shoulders. He knew his brother would be angry seeing him but he had to convince Mickey to help him. He had to or he had to run away just like his little brother did because there was no way in hell he was going to be under Terry’s thumb anymore. 

“I want you to help me kill Terry.”

That wasn’t exactly how he wanted to approach the subject but his fireball brother wasn’t giving him any choice.

Mickey laughed. A loud hearty, from deep in chest laugh. “You’re fucking kidding me right?” 

“No Mickey. I’m serious. Deadly so.”

Mickey stopped laughing and took a good look at Jamie. A really good look. Jamie looked the same as he always had, only his eyes were tired. Like he had been subjected to entirely too much and he just wanted … no needed a moment of peace. 

“You have a fucking death wish man?” 

“Maybe I do,” Jamie told him honestly. 

Mickey blinked at his brother. That confession was not something Mickey expected to come from Jamie’s mouth. 

“Why are you guys even back in the south side?”

“Dad’s been looking for you. He’s been tracking you for a long time. Thought he had Mandy a time or two but hasn’t been able to find her. So he focused all his attention on his ‘fucking faggot son’," Jamie rolled his eyes.

At the mention of Mandy’s name Mickey’s stomach dropped. Mandy was safe, she will remain safe no matter what. Nothing can hurt her Mickey saw to that. 

“Is that why Kash and Jason came after me first?” 

“Yeah. Man was dad fucking pissed that they never came back. Should have known better than to send those two pussies after you,” Jamie laughed.

A smirk broke out on Mickey’s face because he just image the mega tantrum that his father threw knowing Mickey bested two of his clan. 

“Why did you come to me? Where are the other brothers? And the rest of the clan?” Mickey asked rubbing at his bottom lip, his demon face melting away. 

“I haven’t talked to them yet. I wanted to talk to you first. I need you Mick. I need your help. The others will follow your lead. I doubt they will follow me alone. I mean shit I’m a kick ass vampire and clearly I got all the good looks in the family.” 

Ian snorted and Mickey reached for his hand. 

“But you Mick. You’re stronger. They will listen to you,” Jamie finished. 

“All this still doesn’t explain why you were stalking Ian.”

“I wasn’t stalking him, Jesus Mickey. You’re one fucking jealous vampire you know that?” 

“Then why did you come to the bar? Why did you sit next to him? Start talking to him?” Mickey exploded. 

Hell fucking yes he was jealous. Ian was his! 

Ian seemed to feel the bristling inside Mickey and he leaned against him, his arm wrapping around Mickey’s shoulder. Jamie watched as Mickey visibly relaxed and leaned back into his human. 

“You don’t know do you?” Jamie questioned them. 

“Know what?” Ian asked. 

“When Mickey bit you did you bite him back?” Jamie looked into Ian’s eyes and watched as Ian blushed slightly. 

“Yeah…” Ian answered.

“What the fuck are you getting at?” Mickey demanded. He did not want Jamie to know the intimate details of his sex life. Wasn’t his fucking business anyways.

“When I was in your building I could feel you Ian. Not as just a human. You felt familiar, you felt like pack, like clan. You felt like home.”

Ian and Mickey looked at each other both wondering what the hell Jamie was talking about. 

“You claimed him Mickey. And Ian claimed you back,” Jamie explained watching as realization dawned on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys all humble me greatly with your outpouring of kudos and comments. I love it. Keep them coming!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claim? What? Mickey and Ian ponder that while Jamie asks Mickey what he is going to do.

“You’re out of your fucking mind,” Mickey scoffed. “I think I would remember claiming Ian.”

“Whether you remember it or not does not make it any less true Mickey.”

While Mickey and Jamie squabbled, a memory was tingling in the back of Ian’s mind. 

_The demon inside Mickey heard Ian loud and clear and before Ian could even think of taking it back, Mickey’s demon emerged and he struck. His fangs sinking into the soft skin of Ian’s neck, plunging them both over the edge. At the same time Ian bit Mickey, his human teeth breaking the Mickey’s skin and Ian tasted blood in his mouth. Both boys shuddered and writhed against the other, each pull of Ian’s blood caused both boys to jerk and Ian couldn’t think about anything other than the pleasure Mickey was giving him._

_“You’re mine Ian,” Mickey whispered against his neck._

_“Yes … yours Mickey,” Ian whispered back._

“Oh my god,” Ian breathed, his hand going to his mouth. 

The brothers stopped their fighting and turned towards him. Mickey immediately went to Ian, his hand on Ian’s back, rubbing soothing circles. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Mickey asked him. 

“You remember,” Jamie told Ian. 

Ian’s eyes met Jamie’s and he nodded. 

“Told ya,” Jamie laughed which had Mickey’s head whipping in his direction.   
“Really shithead? Still acting like a kid?”

“Look you two figure out this shit on your own. I need to know if you’re going to help me little brother.”

“Fuck, I don’t know Jamie. You have to let a man think before I agree to something as fucking big as this,” Mickey sighed. 

“Fine. I understand. I’ll give you twenty-four hours. I need to know yesterday Mick, Terry needs to go and the more people we have to help us the deader he will be. I’ll meet you at Ian’s apartment tomorrow night,” Jamie said turning to leave. 

“Oh and Mickey? You’re a vampire.”

“Oh fuck off!” Mickey yelled to Jamie’s retreating back as laughter rang down the alley. 

*~*

The walk home from the club was quiet. Both men lost in their own thoughts. From the claiming to the prospect of killing Terry. Honestly Mickey was shocked that Jamie wanted this. That he had come to him for help. But he was equally as proud. It was about time someone agreed with him on what should become of Terry Milkovich. He just wondered how he was going to get the others to go along with him and Jamie. But all of that didn’t matter right at this moment. What mattered was Ian and the faraway look he had in his face. He wasn’t walking as close to Mickey as he usually was and the fact that he noticed was enough to make Mickey worry. 

They climbed the stairs to Ian’s apartment and walked inside. 

“Ian? Hey … you ok?” he asked Ian as he shut the door and locked it.

Ian spun around and shoved Mickey against the door, his mouth crashing against the vampire’s. It took Mickey a second to realize what was happening before he responded. His hands grabbing at Ian and pulling his body tight against him. The chain on the door hit the wood with a ringing sound as Ian kissed Mickey like his life depended on it. 

Mickey pulled back, his blue eyes meeting Ian’s green. There was a flash of movement and Ian was pinned against the door, Mickey sucking Ian’s bottom lip in his mouth. Mickey’s hands a blur as Ian’s jacket and shirt were shoved to the floor. His cool hands sliding up the Ian’s burning chest. Ian moaned into Mickey’s mouth as his palms rubbed against his nipples, the nubs hardening. 

Mickey kissed a trail down Ian’s chin, nipping slightly as his collarbone before lowering his lips to Ian’s chest. He licked at Ian’s nipple, sucking it into his mouth making Ian arch against his mouth with a cry. 

Ian threaded his hands through Mickey’s hair, pulling at the soft dark locks. Wanting Mickey’s mouth on his again. They twirled again and Ian pushed Mickey against the back of the couch. Ian dropped to his knees in front of Mickey and whipped off his belt and opened his jeans with a speed that a human shouldn’t possess. Before Mickey could think about it Ian had engulfed his length in his hot mouth and was humming around him. 

“Christ Ian,” Mickey groaned as Ian buried his nose in the dark hair at base of Mickey’s cock. Over and over he sucked him down, making Mickey’s dick hit the back of his throat. Three, four, five times had Mickey ready to blow and Ian backed off, licking at Mickey’s dripping slit. Catching the clear fluid that had gathered there. He smirked around the head of Mickey’s cock and looked up into Mickey’s face. 

Ian’s vampire looked like he was going to explode and God damnit if Ian didn’t love that he created this, that he made Mickey feel like this. He stopped his teasing and helped Mickey remove his pants and boots. Dropping everything onto the floor before Ian stood before Mickey. Mickey touched Ian’s face tenderly, his fingertips trailing along his cheek bone before pulling him against his mouth.

Kissing Ian was like meeting God. There weren’t many guys that got the pleasure of kissing Mickey and honestly Mickey hadn’t wanted to kiss any of them. But Ian? Ian’s mouth was made for kissing, his mouth was heaven and it was Mickey’s own personal heaven. Just another taste, just another touch, Mickey couldn’t get enough of Ian’s kisses and hoped to never have to do without. 

He pulled at Ian’s jeans until they were tangled on the floor with his. Both of them naked and rubbing their bodies against each other. 

“Need you,” Mickey moaned against Ian’s mouth and Ian nodded, not trusting that he could speak actual words. 

Mickey pulled Ian into the bedroom and threw him on the bed before kneeling on the edge of the mattress and licking his lips. 

Mickey got on his hands and knees and crawled up Ian’s body, leaving a trail of kisses as he moved up. He nudged at Ian’s balls with his nose and pressed kisses against the inside of his thighs. Ian watched Mickey with hooded eyes and almost jumped off the bed when Mickey took Ian deep between his lips. 

Ian was fisting the sheets, his head thrown back as Mickey took him to the brink. Ian couldn’t take much more and he grabbed at Mickey, pulling him up his body. Mickey straddled Ian as Ian stuck his fingers in his mouth to get them wet. Ian locked his eyes with Mickey’s as he rubbed at his cock, getting himself nice and wet and positioned Mickey over him. 

Mickey bit at his bottom lip as he lowered himself onto Ian’s dick and groaned aloud as Ian filled him. Ian’s fingers were biting into Mickey’s hips, leaving little finger shaped bruises in his pale skin. By the time Ian was fully inside him, both of them were breathing hard. Ian pulled at Mickey’s head and his lips found Mickey’s as he began to move inside him. 

Ian set a fast pace and Mickey buried his face into his human’s neck as Ian took him over and over. His orgasm was building fast and Mickey tried to hold out. To make this last longer but Ian knew how close he was. Mickey’s face changed, his fangs digging into his bottom lip as Ian struck, biting Mickey hard on the neck drawing blood. Mickey yelled and buried his fangs in Ian’s neck. 

They came simultaneously, the bodies thrusting together as they licked and sucked at each other’s blood. 

“Mine!” Ian growled against Mickey’s throat. 

“Yours Ian,” Mickey panted as he licked at his renewed mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put some smut in there. Wouldn't be my fic if I didn't lol. Hope you all like It. Comments are encouraged! =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian does some research on claims and Mickey tells Ian what he has decided to do.

Ian awoke the next afternoon in a tangle of blankets and a slumbering Mickey pressed against him. He yawned quietly and stretched a little, careful not to wake up Mickey. His body was sore and not in a painful way but in a deliciously used way and Ian loved it. As gently as he could Ian eased himself away from the comfort of Mickey’s body and out of the bedroom. 

After washing his face and brushing his teeth he booted up his lap top and began to look for any kind of information on vampire claiming. Until a few weeks ago Ian didn’t believe in vampires and the like but now it was like world was completely different. Things that were supposed to be nightmares, fairy tales to scare children are now real and Ian wasn’t sure what that meant. He wanted to ask Mickey questions but he didn’t want to look like an idiot. 

What was he supposed to say? So hey vampires are real does that mean werewolves are too? Ghostbusters? Giant Stay Puff Marshmallow men? Zombies? Yeah right. Mickey would laugh his ass off at that. 

Ian yawned as he typed ‘vampire claims’ in the google search bar and tapped his finger as the results were listed. He read through the first few links when one page caught his attention. Sneaking a glance at his bedroom he clicked on the link. 

_Claiming between two vampires is like a vampire marriage. Unlike human marriage there is no end for vampires. The only time the claim is cut is when one of the mated vampires dies. The other vampire in said claim will die minutes later, their claim not being enough to sustain the remaining vampire._

_It is not very often that a vampire will mate with another vampire. Vampires are often selfish and do not want the death of one vampire to pre-determine their death._

_This is not the case for some vampires. During the turning from human to vampire, some vampires do not lose their soul. They retain either all of it or some of it and are able to fall in love. Their ‘heart’ as it is will search for another with the same soul bearing properties and they will mate. Another name for this is Vampire Soul Mates. This is very rare and those mated couples are a force to be reckoned with._

_Even more scarce are the vampires who claim humans. Or the humans who claim vampires. It is not often that a vampire will find his mate in a human. Humans are viewed as fragile and as food. Not as lovers and mates. It takes a very special vampire to claim a human and a special human to accept and return the claim._

_It’s the demon within the vampire that finds this human. One that matches the demon and appeals to him. One that the demon feels is worthy. It often happens without the vampire knowing it and all of a sudden the vampire wants / needs to be around the human. He will actively seek out the human and protect what the demon views as his._

_Once a claim is established it can be renewed as often and as many times as the mated couple wants. Renewed claims make the claim stronger and makes their bond almost impenetrable. It also gives the human more aspects of the vampire. Yellow eyes when angry, inhuman speed, ability to heal most wounds in record time and the possibility of fang growth. The human will remain a human meaning they will still have a beating heart and need air to breathe. The only time the second party of a claimed pair survives is when the vampire turns the human. Until that time the vampire is fiercely protective of his human and will go through leaps and bounds to make sure his mate is safe and extremely loved. It is often said that the human mate is the most valued._

_The claiming is the same ritual for vampires and humans. The vampire will bite the human the human, drawing on his blood. The vampire will claim ownership in some form and the human or vampire will either reciprocate with a bite of their own or reaffirming the ownership claim._

_Blood is what makes a claim the strongest and when a human bites a vampire it’s the single most gratifying experience for the demon. It shows that the human is more than worthy to be their mate._

Ian read and re-read the passage. Ian didn’t even know what possessed him to return Mickey’s claim. Mickey bit him and Ian could only think about biting him back. Responding to the ‘Mine’ was automatic. Last night Ian couldn’t explain what came over him. He wanted to be the one who said it, who initiated the biting. To show he could handle everything his vampire handed to him. Even though Mickey was a vampire he was not a monster. He knew Mickey was not a normal vampire, he could feel it the minute he laid eyes on him. There was something fierce in Mickey’s heart and Ian knew he wanted to protect him with everything he had. No matter what it took, Mickey would always be safe with him. 

Ian turned the computer off and headed back to the bedroom. Mickey looked like an angel, his hair tousled and his face lax in sleep. Ian took a moment to stare at his man, memorizing everything about his face, his body. Ian stretched out next to Mickey and ran his fingertips along the sleeping man’s face. Ian’s gaze caught a red bruise on Mickey’s neck and he leaned down a little. It looked like a big hickey with a bite mark in the middle, the tear from Ian’s teeth already healed over. He touched the vampire’s neck gently, his thumb brushing against the mark he made.

Mickey sighed softly and leaned into Ian’s hand eliciting a grin from the redhead. 

His blue eyes opened slowly and he dazzled Ian with a smile that filled the entire room with light. 

“Hi,” Mickey breathed shifting so he could look into Ian’s face. 

“Hey,” Ian replied brushing his lips against Mickey’s. 

They basked in each other, tenderly pressing kisses and hands rubbing down arms and backs. Ian wanted to tell Mickey what he found online but now wasn’t the time. It was almost time for Jamie to come and Mickey still hadn’t told Ian what he wanted to do. 

After pressing another lingering kiss against his vampires mouth Ian sat up and pulled Mickey up next to him. 

“Jamie is going to be here soon. Have you decided what you’re going to do?” Ian asked him. 

“I know. Yeah …” 

“Wait. Before you tell me I want to say something. It doesn’t matter to me what you decide. I will be by your side no matter what your decision is. We can leave this town and move far away. I don’t care where we are or what we run from as long as we are together,” Ian interrupted Mickey.

Mickey didn’t answer for a moment, he just stared at his human, his dead heart swelling in his chest. 

“I love you Ian,” he said his eyes not leaving Ian’s. 

“I love you Mick,” Ian told him before laying a kiss on Mickey that had them both gasping for breath. 

They pulled back, their foreheads touching as they let what the other said sink in. 

“I’m going to stand with Jamie. I’ll help him kill Terry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are incredibly sweet and I can't thank you all enough for your comments and kudos. Thank you so much for taking a chance on me and reading this story! =)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey have the war talk and a moment of tenderness.

If Mickey thought Ian was going to argue with him or tell him how completely dangerous this excursion was going to be, he was sorely disappointed. Ian just locked eyes with him and whispered one simple word.

“Ok.”

“You’re not worried?”

“Of course I’m worried but he needs to die Mickey. Even I know that.”

“I’ll talk to Jamie today when he comes by. You don’t have to go.”

“No I want to go. You’re going to kill him but I am going to be there right by your side.”

“The hell you are!” Mickey exploded. 

“Are you kidding me right now? I am going to be there! Just try and keep me away.”

“Don’t do this Ian. I can’t do what I have to do and worry about you too.”

“Mickey you don’t have to worry about me. I can protect myself and I’ll watch your back too …” Ian tried to explain but Mickey cut him off. 

“Ian, please listen to me. I can’t risk it. Losing you would be the end of me no matter if my father was dead or not. I cannot lose you and I do not even want to chance it. Do you understand?”

Ian sighed and put his hands on Mickey’s face. Mickey leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. 

“Mickey you need to understand something. Where you go I go. There’s no way in hell that I am not going to be there.”

“Ian …”

“No damn it! I am going to be there. You heard what Jamie said the other night. I feel like pack to him, there’s no way the others won’t feel the same way. I’ll be safe. Don’t make me hide. I want to be with you, I want to fight beside you,” Ian said in a rush, Mickey’s face still in his palms. 

“This isn’t the end scene to fucking Titanic Ian. No ‘you jump I jump’ bullshit. It’s life and death and I love you damn it!”

“How can you sit there and expect me to stay here at home and wait for news? This isn’t the depression, this isn’t WW1. I am not a wife with kids that I have to protect. What I need to do is be with you. I will fucking be there!”

“That all you’re going to say?” Mickey asked softly. 

Ian nodded and Mickey let out a breath. Mickey wasn’t consenting but he also knew he didn’t have a choice. Ian was going to be there and there was nothing Mickey could do short of locking him a closet. 

Ian smiled as if he knew what was going through Mickey’s mind. He touched their foreheads together and pulled Mickey down on top of him. He spread his legs allowing Mickey to settle in between them comfortably. Green eyes met blue and Ian ran his hands down Mickey’s back, his touch leaving a trail of electricity along Mickey’s veins. Ian reached for Mickey at the same time Mickey reached for him and their lips met sweetly. A mere whisper of a kiss. Ian opened his mouth and let Mickey in, moaning as his tongue slid along the vampire’s. His hands wound themselves in Mickey’s dark hair and he threw himself into the kiss. 

Mickey’s hands were sliding down Ian’s chest, fingers brushing against Ian’s nipples making Ian arch into Mickey’s touch. Mickey smiled against Ian’s mouth and broke their kiss. Before Ian could complain at the loss of Mickey’s lips, they were moving lower. Ghosting across his face, down his neck. He licked his mark and watched Ian shiver under him. Mickey smiled against Ian’s neck and gently bit him with his human teeth. Goose bumps broke out across the red head’s skin and Mickey rubbed his hand soothingly up Ian’s arm. 

Slowly he pressed his lips on Ian’s chest, licking at his skin. Pressed soft kisses along his rib cage and across his stomach. Mickey dipped his tongue in Ian’s belly button and dropped a kiss on the light trail of red hair leading down to his favorite place on earth. Mickey pulled Ian up and over his legs so the red head was straddling him. He kissed along his chest as Ian pulled at Mickey’s head, dropping a kiss in his dark locks and moaning as Mickey licked his right nipple and then his left. 

Mickey’s hands trailed up Ian’s back, holding onto his shoulders and pulling him back, exposing his throat to the vampire. Mickey bucked up under Ian, pressing his hard cock against Ian’s ass. Mickey breathed against his mark and Ian jerked, his cock painfully hard against Mickey’s chest. Ian rocked on Mickey’s lap, the crack of his bottom sliding along Mickey’s dick. Mickey kissed around his mark as Ian rode him, his chest slightly wet from the pre-cum that was leaking from Ian’s cock.   
Mickey knew he was driving Ian crazy when Ian’s movements stuttered. Before Mickey knew what was going on he was on his back with a very excited redhead on top of him. 

“Pay backs a bitch Mick,” Ian whispered as he drew Mickey’s legs up around his waist and kissed him. Mickey opened his mouth and met Ian’s tongue with his, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths. Ian grabbed a handful of Mickey’s hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing his mark. 

“You’re mine,” Ian breathed into Mickey’s ear as he licked his mark. 

“Yours … all yours,” Mickey whispered quivering under Ian’s mouth. 

Ian licked his mark again, biting his mark but not hard enough to draw blood. The hand in Mickey’s hair pulled again until Ian was staring into Mickey’s crystal blue eyes. 

“Mine. You’re mine Mickey,” Ian commanded. 

Mickey stared into Ian’s eyes watching as they flickered from green to yellow. 

_“You claimed him Mickey. And Ian claimed you back.”_ Jamie’s voice floated in his mind.

Ian’s eyes changed again, staying yellow as he bucked against Mickey, his cock sliding along Mickey’s crack. The demon loved it, the yellow eyes, the show of dominance. He felt his features shift and he smiled around his fangs. 

“Yours Ian. I am yours and you are fucking mine,” Mickey growled pulling Ian’s face down to his and kissing him. 

Ian laid a kiss chastely against Mickey’s mouth before jerking out of his grasp and sliding down his body. His hot mouth left a trail of kisses in it’s wake. Ian shoved Mickey’s knees to his face and licked down his cock. His mouth circled Mickey’s head and he sucked hard almost making Mickey fly off the bed with a loud groan. 

Ian laughed and did it again, the end result the same before pushing Mickey’s knees back farther and lifting his ass off the sheets. Ian watched Mickey as he mouthed his balls and Mickey whimpered under him. Mickey’s eyes were closed and he was gripping the sheets so hard Ian was afraid they would tear. 

The next touch had Mickey’s eyes flying open and a sound leaving his mouth that sounded more animal than it should have. Ian trailed his tongue along Mickey’s cock and down his balls and right across his hole. Mickey tried to reach for Ian but the red head dodged his touch and did it again. Wriggling his tongue against Mickey’s hole getting him nice and wet. 

In all the years that Mickey has been a vampire and a gay one at that no one had ever done what Ian was doing to him. No one had ever made Mickey feel the way that Ian did. It felt incredible and Mickey was afraid he would come right then and there if Ian didn’t stop. 

“Ian,” he gasped pulling at his human. 

Ian seemed to take the hint and spit in his hand, stroking his cock and pressing himself against Mickey. 

As Ian entered him Mickey swore that stars burst against his eyelids. Ian held Mickey’s hips still as he slowly pushed himself inside. If Mickey was seeing stars Ian was watching a wicked display of fireworks. Lights exploded, all different colors and patterns until Ian was bottomed out inside his vampire. 

Ian pushed one of Mickey’s knees to his chest as he leaned down and pressed his mouth to his. Lazily he pulled himself back, leaving only the head of his cock inside Mickey before slamming back into him. Mickey grabbed at Ian, his hair, his back, his neck, his forearms trying to get him to speed up his slow movement but Ian wasn’t having any of that. He slowed down purposely and thrust shallowly inside his lover. 

“Ian … please,” Mickey begged.

Ian cocked his head to the side and bit his bottom lip and gave in to Mickey. He slammed into him and set a bruising pace that the vampire had to hold on or else he would be lost. Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey as he thrust faster. 

Mickey’s fingers dug into Ian’s back, his fingers leaving scratches along Ian’s pale skin. A trickle of sweat ran down Ian’s spine and Mickey watched as Ian closed his eyes, his bottom lip still between his teeth. It was so sexy the look that Ian had, the concentration and the almost lack of control. Mickey could feel Ian slipping and when Ian opened his eyes they were yellow again. 

Mickey’s demon fucking loved that and in a blur he flipped them, Ian landing on his back with a grunt and Mickey slamming down on Ian’s cock. 

Mickey held onto Ian’s shoulders and locked their eyes as he shoved down meeting Ian thrust for thrust. 

“You are mine Ian. Only me! You only fuck me! You only love me! Mine Ian!” Mickey yelled as his cock jerked and he came in hot spurts on Ian’s chest. 

“Yours. Oh God Mickey I am yours. I love you … only you,” Ian whimpered as he followed Mickey over the edge and came inside him. 

They rode it out, both of their mouths wide open, sounds emitting from them that would have frightened normal people. Their hands were gripping the other so hard that there were definitely going to be bruises, but neither one cared. 

Mickey collapsed against Ian and pressed a kiss against his chest. 

“I love you too,” he panted as they both struggled for air. 

Ian cradled Mickey’s head against him and sighed. 

Mickey lifted his head and kissed Ian’s hand. 

“You’ll be beside me Ian and I’ll let you fight but if something happens and I need you to hide you do it no questions asked.”

“Mickey…” 

“No Ian. You have to promise me. I just found you. I can’t lose you yet. I will not fucking lose you. So if something happens you need to get the fuck gone,” he said staring into Ian’s eyes, willing him to see the fear that lay inside Mickey. 

“Ok,” Ian said softly reaching out and touching Mickey’s face. 

Mickey blinked and smiled at Ian. Almost as if Ian were a dream and Mickey was afraid to wake up. Slowly he glanced at the clock and sighed. They had only an hour before Jamie was due to be there. 

“Come on firecrotch, shower time. Round two starts in ten minutes!” Mickey said jumping off Ian and running to the bathroom.

Ian laughed and got up, chasing a giggling Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know. Another chapter of smut. I should say I'm sorry but really I'm not. I was watching QaF this morning and a song came on and this Mickey/Ian scene started to develop in my head so hey look up the song. It's a little weird but the beat is nice. It's Lover's Spit by Broken Social Scene. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are more than welcome. I'd love to hear what you guys think about this story and how it's progressing!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tells Jamie what his decision is.

The shower took much longer than the vampire and human anticipated. They both emerged exhausted and their skin pruney. They smiled shyly at each other, afraid to stare too long because the fire would flare again and they had to be prepared to meet with Jamie. Sex wasn’t happening again … well not anytime soon much to both their dismay. 

“What do you think Jamie wants to do?” Ian questioned Mickey as they got dressed. 

“Besides killing the old man? Not sure.”

There wasn’t time to discuss things further because the doorbell rang, disrupting any kind of conversation they could have had. Green eyes met blue and they each shared a look before Mickey walked out of the room. 

If Jamie was nervous Mickey couldn’t tell. Jamie looked pretty normal as he walked into the apartment, Roman trailing behind him. 

“Jesus guys. Have you been fucking all day long?” Jamie asked, his nose wrinkling. 

“Jealous?” Ian winked walking into the living room.

“You wish,” Jamie laughed.

Mickey rolled his eyes and smirked before glancing in Roman’s direction. 

“Roman,” he nodded at the vampire. 

“Mickey. It’s been a long time,” Roman said grasping at the hand Mickey thrust out to him. 

“I’m Ian,” Ian introduced himself as he came up to them and taking his place next to Mickey. 

Roman inclined his head at him and reached out a hand. Ian shook his hand and smiled and was pleasantly surprised when Roman smiled back. 

The four of them stood awkwardly in the living room before Ian asked if they wanted beers. They all said yes and Ian went to get them, leaving the vampires alone. The air was pregnant with tension and all three shifted slightly as Ian re-entered the room. 

“So … have you decided?” Jamie asked Mickey as Ian handed him the bottle.

“I’ll help,” Mickey said nonchalantly. 

His answer seemed to surprise Jamie and Mickey would have blushed at the smile that lit up his brother’s entire face. Jamie let out a breath he must have been holding and his whole body relaxed.

“Thank fuck! I was so afraid you wouldn’t do this.”

“Nah man you know I hate the old bastard even more than you do.”

“How are we going to do this?” Jamie questioned looking at the three men. 

“Roman?” 

Roman’s eyes swung to Mickey and held. Finally he sighed and took a swig from his beer. 

“You know I’m on your side Mick. I’ve heard the stories about you, but I also know what the master is afraid of. I’ll help kill Terry.”

Mickey nodded his head gratefully. “What about the others?”

“Tony is the only one who is going to be a real problem,” Jamie said. 

“For fuck’s sake is he still up dad’s ass?”

“Like a tampon,” Jamie rolled his eyes and Ian burst out laughing. 

“Although the others might be wary because you killed Kash and Jason.”

“I had to kill them. They were after Ian,” Mickey said defensively. 

“What? They were told to find you.”

“Well they fucking found me. They grabbed Ian and were holding him hostage. I had no choice man. I had to kill them.”

Jamie seemed to understand and he nodded his head. 

“You’re right Mick. They would have killed Ian,” Roman commented. 

Three sets of eyes swung in his direction and he smiled sheepishly. 

“You know those two were ruthless bastards. I’m surprised they didn’t kill Ian outright and then go for you Mickey. Terry didn’t exactly specify whether you were to be brought him dead or alive,” Jamie told them.

“Even I knew how special he was and I hadn’t met him. Only smelled him,” Roman said glancing at Ian. 

“Smelled me?” Ian asked. “That’s not creepy or anything.”

“You smell familiar to us Ian. It’s not just me. The others will feel the same way as soon as they get a whiff of you. You’re family,” Jamie clarified. 

“You feel like home,” Roman added.

Ian looked to Mickey who was nodding his head. 

“It’s stronger now that you guys have claimed the other. This whole apartment stinks of it.”

Mickey smirked and raised an eyebrow at his brother only it was Roman who spoke. 

“It really does. Open a fucking window will ya?”

This time it was Ian who blushed and moved to the window. 

“Fuck that. Ian get back here. You guys can’t stand the smell of happiness then fuck off,” Mickey said grabbing his human and kissing him deeply in front of the two vampires. 

“For fuck’s sake stop it Mick!” Jamie yelled covering his eyes. 

Roman just laughed and smacked Jamie on the back. 

“Love is love dude relax.”

“That’s not it. There are just some things I don’t need to see. And Mickey getting it on is on the top of that fucking list!” Jamie snapped. 

 

*~*

They planned through the night, plotting how they were going to get the others on board with them. Mickey and Jamie decided that they would use Ian as bait. It had worked when Mickey did it to snare Jamie so they knew it would work in the rest of them. Jamie and Roman headed home after finalizing everything. It was a good plan and they all knew it would work on the clan but still worried about how they were going to get Tony on board. 

Even though he didn’t voice it he knew Tony’s biggest problem would be who would take over in the chain of command. The position rightfully belonged to Mickey but Jamie didn’t think Mickey would want it. But Tony didn’t know that and he would want to duel with Mickey over it. Seeing one of his brothers dead was not something Jamie wanted. Having just found Mickey again he wanted to bond with his brother. Get the camaraderie they had when they were kids back and he wanted to get to know Ian better. This redhead made his brother so happy, Jamie couldn’t remember a time that Mickey had ever been as happy as he is now. It was wonderful to see and yes it did make Jamie feel jealous. He wanted that kind of love and belonging too. 

As Jamie and Roman opened the door to the warehouse a sense of foreboding came over them.

“JAMIE!” Terry bellowed from deep within the warehouse.

_Fuck,_ Jamie thought as he closed the door. 

Jamie jumped, he couldn’t help it. He had been dreading this conversation for days and still wasn’t one hundred percent sure what he was going to tell his dad. Terry could sniff out a lie like a blood hound so Jamie had to be very careful about how he worded things. It would help to have Roman on his side to back him up. But there wasn’t time as Terry yelled for Jamie again. 

Roman put his hand on Jamie’s shoulder as if feeling the nervousness that suddenly flowed through Jamie. 

Together they walked into the main room. Terry sat as usual on his throne, a look of pure hatred on his face when his son walked in. Tony sat to his left, a smirk on his face. The whole scene pissed Jamie off and he sneered as he got closer to the two. Tony definitely was going to be a problem. 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Terry demanded, crushing a beer can in his hand. 

“Since when are you concerned with my hunting habits?”

“Are you questioning me son? You do remember who the master is here don’t you?”

Jamie rolled his eyes and was slammed into the wall for his effort. Instead of his dad’s hands on his neck he had Tony’s. 

“Working as dad’s lackey now? I thought you had more self-respect than that,” Jamie spat at Tony. 

“Just showing you who’s stronger,” Tony said snidely. 

“You want to see who’s stronger? I have no problem with that,” Jamie snapped putting his hands on his brother’s shoulders and shoving him, hard. Tony flew into the cement column in the middle of the room and big chunks broke off under the pressure of Tony’s body. 

Jamie let out a breath and centered himself. Fighting with Tony he could do, lying to his father was another thing. So Jamie focused all he had on taking down his brother. Showing him again why Jamie was second in command and Tony was third. 

“You want to fight me brother? Bring it the fuck on!” Jamie yelled, his eyes changing as he charged Tony.

Tony growled, his vamp face sliding on and the brothers were a blur as they fought. Jamie swept Tony’s legs out of from under him but Tony locked his thighs around Jamie’s knees and knocked him down. They fought for dominance, rolling on the floor, their fists flying at each other. Blood trailing down their faces. The room was filled with a deep growling and the hair on Roman’s neck stood up straight. 

Jamie had Tony on his back, his hands wrapped around his brother’s neck. They were both panting and sweating, blood staining their bodies. Tony’s eyes bulged as Jamie squeezed and a snapping was heard from Tony’s neck. 

“ENOUGH!” Terry yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way too long since I've updated and I'm sorry. it's been a busy month. I promise not to go as long in between updates! Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you guys think! Kudos and comments are loooovvveeee!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fighting between Jamie and Tony reaches and melting point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been extremely stuck on this chapter. I am not 100% happy with it but it helps with where I want this to go. I hope I didn't lose any of you. It has just been a craptastic month. Only a few more chapters to go!

Jamie saw red and couldn’t move his hands from his brother’s neck. He was sick and tired of Tony acting like he was hot shit when in reality he wasn’t. The muscles in his arms were screaming but he held on, watching as Tony’s face started turning purple. He heard something snap and even that wouldn’t allow him to tear his hands away. 

“ENOUGH!” Terry yelled again and the sound echoed around the cement room. 

Jamie didn’t hear him, he couldn’t. The rage filling him was overwhelming and it drowned out everything except the vampire under him. He was so caught in his anger he didn’t hear his dad command again. He wasn’t aware of anything else until his dad pried him off Tony and threw him. 

“What the fuck Jamie?” 

Jamie was disoriented and he blinked several times as his awareness came back. 

Tony was panting and wiping blood off his face, the redness of his face slowly draining. Inside Jamie was laughing, he knew he had Tony and now Tony knew it too. He kept the all-consuming joy off his face though as he faced his father. 

“What the hell caused this display of testosterone?” Terry demanded practically spitting the words out. 

Both boys felt a tremor go through their bodies. They knew a shit storm was about to happen and there was just about nothing that could stop it. Whatever was happening between the two of them would have to wait, there was no way they wanted Terry involved in it. 

“Someone better start talking!” Terry yelled again making the boys jump. 

“Just messing around dad,” Tony answered weakly even going as far as to smile at Jamie. 

Jamie caught the look Tony gave him and forced a laugh as he walked over to his brother.

“Yeah dad, you know how we are,” he said helping Tony up. 

Terry looked back and forth between the two brothers, sizing them up. Jamie held his gaze when it fell on him, not backing down. Terry’s eyes left him quickly but when they settled on Tony again Jamie tightened his hold on his brother. The murderous look in his father’s eyes started to surface and Jamie knew what was coming next. 

Jamie shoved Tony behind him and faced his dad. His vamp face in place, his yellow eyes blazing. 

“Get out of my way asshole,” Terry growled. 

“No.”

“No?” Terry laughed the sound bitter and terrifying. 

Jamie watched as his father took a few steps back and before he knew it Terry had grabbed him with lightning speed and punched him hard in the face, knocking him down. Terry grabbed Tony by his shirt and swung him around. 

“You little prick! Your brother had you! You were almost dead when I came in. He was about to twist your fucking head off,” Terry was screaming in Tony’s face. 

Jamie blinked and was on his father as Terry lifted Tony up off the ground by his neck. He clawed at his father’s back, creating long bloody strips of Terry’s shirt as he held Tony higher. 

“Get the fuck off me!” He exploded back handing Jamie, sending him sprawling. 

“You were the one I was counting on taking over my spot, being the master of this sorry clan but not anymore. You worthless piece of shit!” Terry yelled at Jamie.

Roman materialized out of the shadows and helped Jamie up. 

“What are we going to do?” Roman whispered as Jamie got to his feet. 

Just as Jamie was about to answer the question other members of the clan stepped forward. Iggy, Charlie, Adam, Scott, Jared and Derek stood next to Jamie and Roman, side by side, their shoulders touching. Jamie was shocked to see the anger and fear on their faces. This show of camaraderie was definitely going to cost them and Jamie wondered if they even knew the impact it would have. They had never gone against Terry before and he knew they must be terrified. Tony’s eyes met Jamie’s and he sprang into action. 

“Drop him,” Jamie commanded. 

Terry spun around and laughed at his son. The smile on the old man’s face faded as he saw all the vampires standing with his son. Jamie couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face when he saw the shock skate across Terry’s features. 

“Get the fuck out of here Jamie,” he responded coldly. 

Jamie’s eyes met Tony’s and Tony nodded his head slightly. There was nothing Jamie could do and it made him feel like shit no matter the fight they just had. 

“And don’t think I don’t see the rest of you,” Terry said pointedly to the others. “Get the fuck out of here all of you!” The last part was growled and Terry flashed yellow eyes before turning back to his son. 

*~*

They weren’t stupid. Major shit was about to go down and when Terry tells you to get gone you go. It didn’t mean that Jamie or any of the others agreed with it but what the fuck else were they supposed to do? So instead they found themselves outside in the cold, walking along the streets. It was much too late for the humans to be out. 

“We can’t just leave him in there,” Derek was saying to Roman. 

Roman snorted, “You going to take on the master alone?” 

“Fuck no.”

“Then leave it. Tony knows what he’s doing,” Jamie said. “What you should be worried about now is what Terry is going to do to you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jamie turned around and pinned Derek up against the brick wall. “You chose a side. You all chose a side. You saw what he was doing to Tony and wanted to jump in. You know how Terry is about that shit.”

“Fuck, you’re right. What are we going to do?” Derek gulped. 

Jamie sighed and let go of him. “I have a plan. Just follow me.”

“Where are we going?” Iggy who had been quiet asked. 

“Somewhere safe,” Jamie said and started walking towards Ian’s. 

*~*

Ian and Mickey were all snuggled together on the couch, Ian falling asleep on Mickey’s shoulder completely oblivious to the fireworks that were about to start. After Jamie had left they fucked like animals again. Their need for each other endless. 

Mickey had just closed his eyes, the sound of Ian’s even breaths lulling him to sleep, when there was a knock at the door. 

“Who is that?” Ian asked, his voice thick with sleep. 

Mickey looked over at the door and frowned. “It’s Jamie.”

Ian lifted his head and they caught gazes before Mickey got up and opened the door. Mickey opened his mouth to greet his brother but no sound came out. When Ian didn’t hear anything he got up and stood behind his boyfriend and his mouth fell open. 

“Uh hey guys,” Jamie said running a hand along his head. Behind him stood the rest of the guys who came with him but it was Iggy who Mickey was staring at. 

“Iggy…” Mickey trailed off. 

Iggy brushed by Jamie and engulfed Mickey in a hug. “Mickey.” 

Shock radiated through Mickey’s body as he lifted his arms and hugged his brother back. 

“Jesus again?” Jamie asked Ian as he wrinkled his nose when he walked into the living room. 

“Shut the fuck up Jamie,” Mickey warned as Iggy stepped back. 

“Seriously, you boys are going to fuck each other raw,” Roman commented as Ian shut the door. 

Ian laughed and turned red. 

“It’s been a long time,” Iggy said to Mickey. 

“I know. I’m sorry I left you there with him.”

“No … I’m sorry it got so bad that you had to leave. I should have done something. I’m sorry brother,” Iggy apologized. 

“It’s not your fault.” 

“I’m your older brother. I should have protected you better.” 

“How could you with the devil himself breathing down your neck? It’s not your fault Ig.”

Iggy had his hands on Mickey’s shoulders and he nodded, the guilt he was feeling apparent on his face. 

“Ig … really it’s ok,” Mickey said trying to get Iggy to look at him. 

“It never mattered to me. That you liked boys. I could give a shit what or who you are into. You’re my brother no matter what.” 

Mickey didn’t have the words to reply on how much that meant to him so he smiled and pulled Iggy into another hug. 

“Thank you,” Mickey whispered. 

“Ugh could you guys stop already? We have things to discuss,” Jamie interrupted. “But before we let Mickey in on the shit that went down could someone open a fucking window? It smells like the red light district in here.”

“Oh go fuck yourself Jamie!” Mickey yelled and held Ian back when he went to do Jamie’s bidding. “I like the way it smells in here.”

“You would.”

“You must be the reason my brother looks so happy,” Iggy addressed Ian. 

“I am. I’m Ian.”

“Iggy. Don’t worry about Jamie. He just hasn’t gotten laid lately and even the smallest whiff of sex has him harder than a submarine.”

“Go to hell Iggy!” Jamie yelled laughing.

The rest of clan watched the exchanges between the brothers and they couldn’t help but smile. It was nice to see warmth and obvious love and not the hate and violence they had with Terry.

Mickey’s eyes landed on the other men in the room and he nodded at them. 

“As you see I am a Milkovich too. I’m Mickey. I can imagine the extremely colorful and fucked up things you have heard about me. But I don’t care, you guys need to make your own decision. Jamie and I have been discussing things and if you boys want to be a part of that then you need to forget what you’ve heard about me. Yes I’m gay. This is Ian, my boyfriend and mate. If any of you and I mean any of you have a problem with my sexuality or my mate then you can get the fuck out. If not then welcome to my home.”

Mickey made sure to make eye contact with the boys and waited for their reactions. 

“I’m Scott. I could give a shit if you’re gay,” Scott said coming forward. 

“I’m Derek and I don’t care who you fuck.”

“Charlie. I don’t care either.”

“Jared. Love is love man.”

“Adam. Who could blame you? Your red head is hot,” he said making Mickey and Ian laugh. 

“Besides who gives a shit as long as we take Terry down,” Adam added.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie tries to feel Tony and worries that he might be dead.

Tony maintained eye contact with Jamie until he walked out of the warehouse. He knew this was it. His father could very well kill him and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. All his allies left with his brother and Tony knew that he had to handle this himself. His feet were dangling above the ground and he tried hard not to shake with fear. Especially when the other guys began appearing out of the shadows. 

Terry was practically quaking with glee. 

“You see this boys? This here is a pussy. He needs to get his ass kicked. Which one of you thinks you can do the most damage?” he addressed the others. 

They all shook their heads, game faces falling into view, gold eyes glowing menacingly.

Tony gulped as Terry yelled, “Come and get it!” and the boys charged. 

He tried not to scream and prayed for blackness or an easy death, whichever came first.

*~*

Jamie woke up early, way before sundown and heard Ian in the kitchen. He heard pots and pans rattling and could smell coffee if Jamie’s nose was smelling right. Jamie had been thinking through the night about what he wanted to do. How he was going to get to Tony, save he wasn’t already dead and how he was going to kill his father. 

But nothing made sense and he really wanted to talk to Mickey about it. See if he had fresh ideas. Most important now was saving Tony. They could work out the kinks with killing Terry after that. Even though Tony was a complete prick sometimes he was still fucking family. Terry was a monster and he hadn’t been considered family in a long time. Family was people who protected you and cared for you, family is people you love and people you worry about. Terry ceased to be that as soon as Jamie was old enough to realize you don’t beat your woman or children. 

Jamie shook his head and got dressed, careful to not step on the vampires sleeping on the bedroom floor. When he got to the kitchen, Ian was alone. 

“Hey,” Jamie greeted sitting down. 

“Hey. You’re up early,” Ian commented as he mixed some batter in a bowl. 

“Yeah. Couldn’t sleep.” 

Ian nodded and continued stirring. “Worried about Tony?” 

“More than I thought I would. I – We need to get him out of there. I just hope my dad hasn’t killed him or pawned the job off on the remaining boys.”

“You would feel it wouldn’t you?” Ian asked stopping and meeting Jamie’s eyes. 

“I’m not sure to be honest. I thought I would but then again I didn’t feel Mickey until I saw you.”

“Yeah but Mickey wasn’t in pain or trouble.”

“You’re right. I guess the circumstances have to be pretty dire to feel it unless of course the person I’m feeling for is my mate.”

Ian blushed and looked down. 

“You’re good for him you know,” Jamie commented.

“He’s good for me too,” Ian said. 

“I may not have seen much of my brother in last few decades but I can honestly say I’ve never seen him so fucking happy. He loves you Ian.”

“I love him,” Ian was looking at Jamie again his gaze soft. 

They both nodded at each other and Ian cleared his throat. 

“Damn it,” Ian swore. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t have enough bananas, Mickey must be eating them when I’m not looking.”

“My brother and his obsession with bananas. You know that was his favorite food when he was a human right?” Jamie laughed. 

Ian laughed too. “It makes sense. I have to run out and get more.”

“Are you sure? Can’t you just use what you have here?” Jamie stood. 

“There’s not enough for the banana pancakes I’m making. I’m only going down to corner store, it’s only a few steps away,” Ian said as he began to move past Jamie. 

“I’ll go with you,” Jamie offered. 

“You really don’t have to…” 

“Ian. I’m going with you,” Jamie said and Ian nodded putting on his jacket. 

“It’s daylight though.”

“It’s close to sundown so I won’t be in any direct sunlight.”

“Ok. Thanks Jamie,” Ian smiled at him. 

“Any time.”

The store was literally steps away from the apartment building and Jamie stood outside watching diligently as Ian bought what he needed inside. 

“Hey stranger,” a voice said next to Jamie. 

“Do I know you?” Jamie asked looking the stranger over. Jamie could have swore that he saw this man before but he couldn’t place him. 

“Don’t remember me?”

“Should I?” 

The stranger laughed and his fist shot out, connecting with Jamie’s face, effectively knocking him out. Jamie never even saw it coming. 

“I guess my blood wasn’t as memorable as I thought it would be,” the stranger said grabbing Jamie and slinging him over his shoulder. 

“Got him?” the stranger asked as the door opened. 

“Easy as stealing candy from a baby,” the new man said with Ian slung over his shoulder, out cold with blood dripping from his face.

“His blood is so tempting,” the new man said licking at his knuckles. 

“The master doesn’t want him dead and he will kill you if you get to him first.”

“Such is life. He is quite edible though. Maybe the master will give him to me as a gift.”

“Keep dreaming!”

 

Together they laughed and adjusted their hold on the men slung over their shoulders. 

“Let’s go before the others start looking for them.”

The other man nodded and they were off, running down the sidewalk, so fast they weren’t even seen. 

*~*

Mickey awoke, his head pounding. Images swirling in his brain as if they already happened. Ian knocked out by some man he had never seen, Ian hanging from steel chains in the middle of a warehouse, Terry laughing as he whipped Ian’s perfect white skin, stripes of blood appearing on his flesh. 

He reached for Ian and found the other side of the bed cold. He cast his senses out searching for his mate and not finding him inside their home. He felt the vampires but not the human he was desperately searching for. 

Mickey found himself unable to breathe and he started gasping, trying to pull in great gulps of air forgetting that he didn’t need to breathe. But that didn’t matter as the panic attack took a hold of him. His body started shaking as the images became more violent. He could feel the pain radiating through his body, could taste the blood as it pooled in his mouth. 

His body screamed, his mind screamed, his mouth screamed and they all said the same thing. 

“IAN!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters guys. This fic has been a ton of fun to write and I am so grateful for all of you who have commented and given kudos and who have stuck with me through all this. You all are the best!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian wakes up in a place he's never been in. Mickey is frantic.

Green eyes fluttered and try to open groggily. Ian’s head is pounding and pain is radiating throughout his entire being. Without opening his eyes he casts his senses out and tries to feel where he is. The place is cold, dank and musty. He can smell the metal that surrounds his wrists and he can hear the chains as the jingle slightly with his movement. 

Ian awakens for two reasons. One his arms are asleep and pins and needles are running crazy through them. Ian tries to move them or at least adjust them but he can’t outside out the metal cuffs. He looks up and sees the long chains dangling down from the ceiling and he is hanging from them. His feet are barely touching the ground, and he is really just balancing on the tips of his toes. It’s then that he realizes he is in a warehouse of some sort. A feeling of dread passes through him and he shivers. Out of the corner of his left eye he sees read and realizes he is still bleeding from a cut on his head. 

The second reason is he can feel Mickey’s anger like a hot poker. Mickey is freaking out and it’s singing loud and strong through their bond. Mickey’s frantic and scared emotions are running rampant through their bond and it’s making Ian sick to his stomach. It hurts him when his mate hurts and it scares him when his mate is scared. He tries to send calming thoughts to Mickey to try and calm down his mate but it isn’t working. Ian silently curses himself wishing he had read more on the bond and how to control it. Or at least spoke to Mickey more about it. 

He hears someone moan to his left and turning his head he finds Jamie on the floor. Knocked out and bleeding from his nose. He looks bad and Ian starts to get more worried about what is going on. Vampires are supposed to heal fast and Jamie looks like he hasn’t healed at all. 

“Jamie?” Ian whispers, trying to keep his voice down but not so low that Jamie couldn’t hear him. 

Jamie groans and shifts a little. Blood starts to run from his nose again and Jamie seemingly winces at the pain. 

“Jamie,” Ian says a little louder and shakes his chains. His green eyes dart around looking for any and everything. Wondering where the hell they are and who has taken them. 

Jamie jerks up, his face changing and his yellow eyes land on Ian. Jamie groans, his head aching and looks around himself. Dark dank walls, hollow concrete, he would know this place with his eyes closed. 

_Fuck,_ he thinks to himself. 

“Ian? You ok?” he calls out, his voice a little muffled with his fangs. 

“What happened?” Ian asks Jamie as the vampire stands up and is by Ian before Ian can even finish the sentence. 

“I don’t know,” Jamie pulls at the metal cuffs and tries to get Ian’s hands out of them but the metal is too strong. 

“The last thing I remember is looking at the bananas in the store. Where the hell are we?”

“It’s the warehouse,” Jamie tells him and watches Ian’s eyes darken. 

“Shit. How long do we think we have been gone?”

“I don’t know and that worries more than you know. We have to get the fuck out of here and fast,” Jamie says yanking on the chains and feeling the links give a little. A little spark of hope flared inside him and he pulls harder. 

“Well look what we have here,” they hear a voice call out, the familiarity making the hair on Jamie’s neck stand up. 

Jamie swung around and was met the arrogant look on his father’s face. The blond man that knocked him out was standing next to Terry as well. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Jamie demanded looking him over. He was vaguely familiar but Jamie couldn’t place his face. 

“You really don’t know do you?” Jamie shook his head in the negative and Terry started to laugh. 

“Man son you should really more careful about who you eat,” Terry laughed again. 

Both Jamie and Ian looked between the blond man and Terry.

“You’re the guy from the club I grabbed when I was looking for Mickey.” Jamie said just as Ian said, “Rich?”

“Ding ding ding! Tell this man what he’s won!” Rich yelled staring at Ian. 

“You killed him?” Ian turned to Jamie incredulous. 

*~*

Mickey ran through the house waking up all the vampires and trying to get his breathing under control. He could feel Ian’s terror, his fright and now his anger flowing from one body to another and all Mickey wanted to do was get to his mate. Mickey was having a hard time keeping his demon at bay too and every time Ian’s fear surfaced, Mickey had to fight down the demon. The vampires with him were watching scared, scared for Ian, scared for Mickey and scared for what would happen to them.

“Do you know for sure Terry has them?” Iggy asked Mickey as Mickey paced around the room. 

“Who the fuck else would? This has Terry’s stamp all over it,” Mickey huffed.

“Mick … Jesus calm down. Please sit down … “ Iggy started but Mickey charged across the room and had him pinned to the table. 

“Calm down? Is it your mate that dad has? Your mate who is human and is in danger from the monster? No its not. So shut your fucking mouth and stop telling me to calm the fuck down!” Mickey yelled in Iggy’s face. 

Iggy shrank back, not from fright. Mickey was right. Iggy had never had a mate, never had someone he loved so much and would put their well-being in front of his. Iggy never had what Mickey and Ian have. It was enough to be jealous of but that wasn’t the point and Iggy sighed and grasped Mickey’s shoulder. 

“I know brother. I’m sorry. We will figure this shit out. We can’t just barge in there guns a blazing. We need a plan.”

“Ig …” 

“No Mickey listen to me. Running in there halfcocked is going to get Ian a whole lot dead. We need to think first. Jamie is with him. You know dad is just going to toy with him. Terry’s using him as bait and if you go in there with no plan you’ll be without your mate and I’ll be without a brother,” Iggy said looking into Mickey’s eyes. 

Mickey hung his head. “What am I supposed to do? I can feel him Ig, I can feel his terror.”

“He’s right Mickey. We need a plan,” Roman said coming up to the vampires. 

“We will save him Mick. That’s a promise,” Adam swore as he and the other vampires came to stand by Roman. 

“This is what we are gonna do …” Iggy started.

*~*

Jamie looked into Ian’s shocked face and instantly felt like shit.

“I didn’t mean to. I mean I didn’t know he was your friend.”

“Not really a friend, more like an acquaintance but still.”

“I’m sorry Ian.”

“Oh come the fuck on. Apologies and guilt trips? Is this what my fag son has turned you into Jamie?” Terry asked disgusted. 

Jamie and Ian swung their gazes to Terry and watched as he laughed maniacally. Jamie always knew his father had a screw loose but it was getting worse year by year. And right now was the worst yet. 

From the side of the warehouse Jamie notices Keith and Justin standing off to the side. In between them is Tony, bleeding and hanging limply. 

Jamie instantly lurches forward to go to his brother and falls into the trap easily. Patrick grabs him and slams him down on the concrete while Ian screams his name. Patrick punches him over and over and Jamie tries to fight back but Mike comes out of nowhere and kicks him hard in the face. Blood sprays and Jamie is down again. He watches helpless as Terry strides up to Ian and breathes along Ian’s cheek and neck. 

Ian flinches back unconsciously and Terry laughs. 

“You should be afraid of me,” Terry taunts as he circles Ian. 

“I’m not," Ian tells him defiantly.

Terry smirks at Ian and the laugh that leaves his mouth sends an icy shiver up Ian’s spine. Terry is leaning so close Ian can smell his acrid breath, death and poison. He tries to move away but the chains hold him in place.

“I do understand what my son sees in you. You smell delicious,” Terry says as he opens his mouth wide and sinks his fangs into Ian’s forearm. 

Ian lets out a scream and the sound echoes off the concrete and outside stops Mickey in his tracks dropping him to his knees. 

“Ian!” Jamie shouts and breaks free of Patrick and Mike, rushing towards Terry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done guys. 1 more chapter and then the epilogue. Thank you to all of you who have stuck by me for this fic. I have loved every minute of it! And you! =)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tries to save the day.

Terry may be a master vampire but he had nothing on Jamie. Jamie charged him, vamp face in place and yellow eyes dripping with menace. Terry was too busy basking in the taste of Ian’s blood to notice Jamie coming at him. But Keith saw him and before Jamie could reach his dad Keith charged and grabbed him mid jump and slammed Jamie to the ground.

They grappled with each other, their movements so fast that even the vampires in the room were having a hard time telling them apart. Keith had Jamie on his back, his hands around his neck, fangs dripping in his face. Jamie hollered and flipped them over. Time seemed to slow down as Jamie and Keith stared at each other. It was a final look, a decision making one and Keith knew what was coming before the intent finished forming in Jamie’s mind. With a loud snarling scream Jamie stood up and twisted his hands, Keith’s head dangling in his grip. Terry tore his mouth away from Ian’s flesh and his mouth gaped open, incredulous as Keith’s body burst into dust.

*~*

 

With a loud roar Mickey drops to his knees again and Iggy runs to him, waving Roman and Derek on. The two vampires hesitate seeing the extreme pain on Mickey’s face but Iggy snarls at them and they run to warehouse. Adam, Scott, Jared and Charlie surround the brothers throwing a protective circle around them. Mickey was screaming, his body bent back in pain. Iggy tried not to show but he was scared. He had never seen his brother like this and if Mickey was in this much pain how was Ian fairing?

Roman and Derek ran to the warehouse and went around the back where a hidden door was. Iggy told them this is where he used to move in and out of their home without Terry knowing. They moved around quietly, trying to be as undetected as possible. They needed to scope out the place and find out where Terry was hiding Ian. Quietly Roman inched the door open and the smell of rotting flesh and alcohol wafted up making them choke. Derek tapped Roman on the shoulder and took a deep breath, reminding him to hold his breath as well. Thank God vampires didn’t need to breathe.

Breaths held the vampires moved stealthily through the door and into the outer room. The throne room lay just a few feet away from where they stood and they stopped, sending out their senses and trying to find Terry. They could feel Ian, hear his heart beat and smell his fear and his blood. 

The inched closer and saw Ian hanging in the middle of the room, t-shirt ripped in half and bite marks marring his skin. Terry was next to him, his mouth still wide open and staring at Jamie who was covered in blood, a thin film of dust settling around him.

“Eh … he wasn’t worth his weight in beans,” Terry said as he locked eyes with his son. 

“Always nice to know who’s appreciated,” Jamie said drily as he wiped his dusty hands on his jeans. 

“You’re still a little prick. Killing him doesn’t change that,” Terry spat at Jamie. 

Jamie took a look at his dad and started laughing. Deep down in his belly laughed, tears streaming down his face. 

“I’m not like your other children, I don’t need your approval. You’ve seen what I can do dad. I wouldn’t be so smug if I were you.”

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” 

“Because your death is coming. Sooner rather than later and I am going to piss on your dust when you’re gone.”

An icy shiver ran along Roman’s skin and he watched as Terry strutted around the throne room, fury filling his features. 

“You threatening me boy?”

“Is that a threat? I thought it was more like a promise. Just wait until Mickey gets here,” Jamie smiled and cocked his head to the side. 

Terry’s eyes passed over Ian appreciatively, admiring his handiwork on the red head’s body. He went right to the human and pressed his nose against Ian’s chest. 

“That pansy ass fucker ain’t gonna make it in time,” Terry said smelling Ian as he ran his face along Ian’s chest.

Roman watched as Terry’s fangs grew and he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into Ian’s skin. Terry’s eyes closed as Ian’s blood exploded against his tongue. Ian’s blood was like the finest wine and Terry couldn’t seem to get enough of it. Whether Ian was struggling or out cold, his blood tasted magnificent. 

Terry swallowed more of it reflexively and went for more but was stopped. Whatever he had been expecting didn’t match the snarl that ripped its way through Ian’s mouth. 

Terry stumbled back startled as Ian’s eyes flashed yellow. 

Terry watched dumbfounded as Ian’s teeth grew longer and took a step back as Ian’s eyes swung his way. Ian smiled, wicked and scary looking with his fangs and twisted his wrists, the metal cuffs exploding around his hands, releasing him. 

The look on Ian’s face was predatory and so very vampire like that Terry didn’t know what to do. He was momentarily frozen and Jamie smiled watching Mickey’s mate as he took a step towards Terry. 

“You don’t scare me mother fucker,” Terry snarled as Ian took another step. 

“Oh yeah? Maybe I’m not trying hard enough,” Ian said as he took a step. 

“What? You think you can take down a fucking master? I haven’t even begun to show you the power that I have.”

“I don’t have to worry about taking you down. Your son is on his way, I can feel him, his presence … and his anger. You have no idea what awaits you. I can already see your death,” Ian taunted. 

Jamie was so caught up in what was going on with Ian and Terry that he almost didn’t see Roman until Roman was almost next to him.

“I feel Mickey,” Roman whispered and Jamie nodded. “Me too.”

Ian stalked Terry backing him against his own throne chair. 

“You’re a cocky son of a bitch aren’t you? Do you really fucking believe I’m afraid of you?” Terry asked as Ian came closer. 

“If you knew what was good for you, you would be. But then again you are an evil, sadistic prick so probably not.”

Terry laughed then and Ian was in his face, his fangs gleaming. Terry’s fist shot out and his hand wrapped around Ian’s neck, picking him up off the floor. Ian didn’t even see it coming. 

Jamie, Roman and Derek watched in Terry as Ian’s feet dangled above the floor. They reached the same conclusion without even talking and were on the move.

With a loud growl they charged Terry forcing him to drop Ian. Terry barely had a chance to brace himself as they attacked him. Ian landed on his feet but slid down to his knees, his hands on his throat. 

Jamie crouched down next to his brother’s lover, checking him over. Making sure Ian was ok Jamie got to his feet and watched as his brothers cornered Terry. Terry made some high pitched squeal and Justin, Mike, Rich and Patrick materialized. 

“You don’t want to do this,” Terry wheezed, holding onto his chest from where the boys had been hitting him. 

“And why not?” Jamie yelled. 

“You’ll never win. You’ll always be a pussy Jamie! Just like your fag brother Mickey!” Terry screamed his eyes bulging. 

“I’d much rather be a fag then a fucking asshole like you.” 

All heads turned towards the shout and there stood Mickey. Standing tall, his shoulders back, Iggy at his side with a cross bow aimed at Terry. 

“Oh lookie what we have here. My long lost fag son. How lucky we are to have you grace us with your presence tonight,” Terry laughed. 

Mickey’s eyes ghosted over Ian, checking him over. Terry didn’t miss the look Mickey shot his lover and Terry started to laugh. 

“Fag or not Mick you made a good choice in him. His blood is incredible. Have you tasted him yet?” Terry sneered. 

Mickey didn’t respond and Iggy aimed the crossbow a little higher. 

“It must be the red hair. Adds a little spice to his blood. I can’t wait to drain him,” Terry went on and licked his lips. 

Mickey growled low in his throat, a deep warning sound.

“Maybe I’ll leave a little blood in him so he just keeps regenerating more of it. I’ll keep him alive and just drain him a little bit a week. Maybe I’ll chain you up and make you watch as I drink from your human … your _mate_ over and over again. 

“You’ll never get the chance old man.” 

“And who’s gonna stop me you queer piece of shit? You? You’re weak and insignificant. You will never be the son I wanted you’ll always be a little pussy.”

Jamie snarled and Roman put a hand on his chest holding him back. 

“You’ll never be anything more than a gay loser. Even as a vampire you’re nothing.”

There was a flash of movement and Ian was behind Terry, his arm around his neck. 

“Fuck you! You don’t know anything!” Ian screamed and the entire room fell silent at the shocked look on Terry’s face right before he burst into dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys! I struggled with this one so bad! I hope its ok! =)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry explodes in a cloud of dust. Is Ian ok? What will happen to the clan now?

Nobody was more surprised by the outcome of events than Ian. He started shaking as soon as the wooden stake he was holding fell to the ground, its sound echoing in the deathly silent warehouse. Mickey rushed to his side and held him as Ian started hyperventilating. Never in his life had Mickey been so proud of someone and so scared at the same time. 

“I couldn’t … He was … I’m sorry Mick,” Ian tried to say when he could breathe, but Mickey shushed him. 

“It’s ok Ian. Are you ok?” Mickey asked and Ian looked at him, his eyes still yellow. 

Ian nodded completely unaware of his half vampire status and settled in Mickey’s arms. As Mickey watched, the bite marks and bruises disappeared off Ian’s body, leaving his white skin beautifully clear. 

Iggy and Mickey caught gazes above Ian’s head and Iggy put his hand on Mickey’s shoulder, sharing in the relief that Mickey’s human was ok. 

Jamie was watching the remaining ‘Terry Followers’ as they stared at Mickey and his mate. He could see their thoughts as they calculated in their heads and Jamie knew exactly what they were thinking. Jamie may not have been the best brother in the past but he would be now. 

He glanced around the throne room, searching for any signs of his brother. He had been so afraid that Tony was dead that it didn’t occur to him that he could still be alive. He cast his senses out and felt a faint murmur that had to be Tony. He caught Justin’s gaze and stared meanly at him. Justin’s eyes widened and he shriveled a little under Jamie’s stare.

“Where is Tony?” he demanded. 

“Why?” Justin sneered. 

“Where is Tony?” Jamie demanded again, his eyes gleaming yellow. Jamie definitely saw the flash of fear cross Justin’s face and his demon laughed gleefully.

Justin jerked his head in Mike’s direction and Mike strode from the room. He returned not a minute later, his arm around Tony who was limping. He had bruises all over his face and no doubt covering his body. Jamie ran to him and took him from Mike, his face pale. 

“I’m sorry Tony. I’m so sorry.”

“Nah Jamie. It’s not your fault. I’m ok,” Tony said as Jamie started looking him over for damage.

Jamie and Tony locked eyes and Jamie opened his mouth but it was Tony who spoke. 

“No. Wasn’t all Terry,” he shook his head. “But they didn’t have a choice.”

Mike went back to his crew and they watched like hawks the goings on around them. Their eyes turned cold and Jamie knew again what they were thinking. But he also understood. Being a part of Terry’s family meant you had to be ruthless and mean. It meant that no one was safe or coveted. You were told to do something and if you didn’t then you dealt with the master and no one wanted to deal with Terry. 

“You have a choice now boys,” Jamie started as they turned their attention to him. “You can stay with us and live the way we live or you can walk. If you want to fight that’s fine too. I have no problem killing each and every one of you. But like I said your choice.”

“What makes you think we would even stay with you guys?” Mike asked him. 

“Nothing does. I am giving you the choice. I am not Terry and neither are my brothers. We will not treat you the way he did but there will be rules and we will have order. You don’t want to be here then go. But if you want to stay you know things will change.”

“What if we don’t want to stay?” Patrick asked next. 

Jamie lifted an eyebrow and pointed. “Then the door is right there.”

Whatever Jamie expected was not at all what was about to happen. Rich snarled and was on the move, fast as lightning towards Jamie. Jamie just had enough time to push Tony away before Rich was on him, his mouth wide open, fangs dripping with saliva.

“I’ll never stay with you, you prick,” Rich yelled his fingers digging into Jamie’s skin. 

Jamie flipped them around and threw Rich who landed on his feet on top of the empty beer cans and liquor bottles surrounding Terry’s chair. Where the hell Roman came from Jamie will never know because one minute Rich was standing there about to come after Jamie again and then there was an explosion of dust. When the dust cleared there was Roman slapping his hands together and Rich the vampire was no more.

Jamie gulped and secretly thanked any and all entities that Roman was on their side. 

“Anyone else have something to say?” Jamie looked at each of the remaining guys. 

“Not me,” Patrick said coming over and standing in front of Jamie. “What happens now? Are you the master?” 

Jamie looked to Mickey and Ian who was now standing. 

“Actually Ian is,” Jamie pointed out as Mickey’s gaze shot to his. 

“What?” Mickey asked incredulous. 

“He killed Terry, he is now the master.”

“But he’s human. He can’t be master,” Mickey voiced as Ian said, “I don’t want to be the master!”

“It’s vampire law. Unless you’re going to be master in your mate’s place,” Jamie shrugged. 

Mickey glanced at his lover and Ian met his eyes with his own. They seemed to share a conversation without actually speaking. It took all of two minutes before Mickey looked at Jamie again. 

“What about you Jamie? Don’t you want to be master?” Mickey asked. 

“Not if it’s what you want Mick.”

Mickey seemed to mull that over and he ran a hand through his jet black hair and sighed.

“How about we vote? That way it’s fair. Just because its vampire law doesn’t mean we have to do it.”

“You always liked things ass backwards,” Jamie commented smiling. 

“In more ways than one,” Ian whispered and laughed at Mickey’s shocked face. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Tony said but he was smiling too. 

“So what do we do? Say which one of you we want?” Patrick asked the brothers. 

Jamie and Mickey shared a look and it was Mickey who answered. “I guess.”

“Mickey,” Ian voted.

“Mickey,” Roman said.

“Jamie,” Patrick responded.

Mickey’s name was spoken a few more times and Jamie was voted a few times too. They were pretty even and Mickey was about to just hand it over to Jamie. He would love to be master but it wasn’t going to be fun at his brother’s expense. He opened his mouth to vote for Jamie when Jamie spoke loud and clear. 

“Mickey,” he said matter of factly. 

“Wait what? Jamie …” Mickey trailed off. 

“No Mickey. It’s yours. It should have been yours a long time ago. You were meant to be master not me,” Jamie voiced. 

Mickey’s blue eyes stared into a set almost identical to his and saw exactly what Jamie was thinking. 

“Are you sure?” Mickey asked unsure. He wasn’t stupid, he knew his brother wanted this. 

“More than. It’s yours Mickey,” Jamie said solemnly and dropped to his knee. “Master.” 

Mickey watched as the rest of the clan dropped to their knee. “Master,” they all said bowing their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been quite a ride and I am so grateful for all your reading, your comments and your kudos. You all have made my year with your enjoyment of this fic. Epilogue is next and then Haunted is done.


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Haunted.

Mickey ran his hands down Ian’s naked back, tracing along his lover’s spine. Ian’s head was buried in Mickey’s neck as he kissed and licked his skin. He bit softly at Mickey’s jugular and was rewarded with a gasping moan. 

Ian’s hands trailed down Mickey’s sides and held onto his hips as Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist. They moved against each other, their pants in the way but neither of them cared at that moment. It all just felt way too good. 

The last few months had been a whirlwind of rebuilding and rearranging their lives. The first thing they did was tear down the warehouse. There was no way any of them wanted to live there and with all the bad memories floating inside the concrete walls it was just better that the building was gone. 

They instead bought an apartment building which they all moved into but all on a different floor from their master and his human mate. No one wanted to be near Mickey and Ian when they were getting it on. They were just too loud and whereas most of the guys were not gay it was incredibly hot and blue balls were torture for vampires and humans alike. Nevermind that Iggy, Tony and Jamie didn’t need to hear their brother scream his mate’s name in satisfaction or vice versa.

The rest of the building they rented out and the income generated was enough to buy the bar Ian and Mickey had first met at. They changed that too and made it into a club of sorts that catered to everyone and the money from there made the clan extremely comfortable. 

Peace seemed to settle among the Milkoviches and their clan. They all rose quickly to the top and no one dared to enter the city without paying homage to Mickey first. Those that didn’t pay their respects were chased out, death hot on their heels. Mickey was always fair though and everyone was greatly appreciative of that. Terry’s ghost didn’t hang over them and Mickey ran the clan smoothly and efficiently.

Mickey called Mandy and told her that it was over and she cried. God help him Mickey started to cry too, not in mourning but in crushing relief. She finally spoke to the rest of her brothers and they all begged her to come home, to be with them. She said she would visit but wasn’t sure she could live there. She already had a life with her own human mate and didn’t want to make him trek it across the states. She did however promise them she would be there soon. 

There was no hate and no anger within the clan now. It was all comfortable and safe. Everyone was happy and all worked to keep it that way. 

Iggy did a little research on Ian while Mickey was rebuilding and found out why Ian’s eyes had changed and fangs grew when he was scared. It all had to do with Mickey. Mickey was afraid and the demon inside him went through the bond to Ian to protect him. It was almost unheard of but when two people were bonded the way that Ian and Mickey were it was automatic. The demon was their protection and would flow from one to the other when they needed it. The two of them had a bond unlike any other vampire/human couple. The demon had chosen Ian while the human in Mickey had too. They were in complete agreement and it made their bond even stronger especially when Ian accepted it so wholly. 

It also made Ian immortal. As long as Mickey was on this earth Ian would be too. Neither of them aging but living together forever. They had discussed changing Ian but Mickey didn’t want it … not yet anyways. Ian was his sun, his warmth and he wanted Ian to stay that way. He fell in love with human Ian and wanted to keep that side of him as long as he possibly could. Nothing short of almost death would make Mickey change him. Which Ian whole heartedly agreed. There were just certain things Ian could do as a human that Mickey couldn’t as a vampire.

Ian kissed his way down Mickey’s chest and reached his pants, his fingers nimble as he undid the button and pulled them down to his ankles. Ian’s mouth kissing all the skin that was exposed leaving Mickey gasping. 

He kissed Mickey’s ankle, up his calf and left an open mouthed kiss on his lover’s knee. He bit softly into Mickey’s thigh before kissing his way up between the juncture of Mickey’s thighs. He nosed at Mickey’s balls before sucking one in his mouth and rolling it along his tongue. He repeated the action to his other ball and Mickey reached for Ian. Ian grabbed his hands and pinned them to his sides as he licked the head of Mickey’s cock. 

Mickey may be the master of the vampire clan but Ian was the master in their bedroom and that’s just the way Mickey liked it. Ian smiled wickedly at Ian as if he could read what he was thinking. Mickey wriggled under his grip but Ian held him down as he sucked Mickey in his mouth, deep throating the vampire. 

“Christ Ian,” Mickey moaned his back arching as Ian deep throated him again. Ian kept on sucking him deep, driving Mickey to the edge fast and hard. Mickey was moaning, incoherent sentences falling from his lips. Ian could taste the pre-cum that beaded on Mickey’s cock and he closed his eyes, humming as he savored the taste of his vampire. He could feel Mickey’s balls tightening and with another suck and swallow he let Mickey’s cock slip from his lips. 

“Fuck Ian. Don’t … come back … God … please?” Mickey begged and Ian just smirked at him. 

“Beg me baby. I love listening to you beg,” Ian whispered as he sat up and rubbed his palms down his naked chest. 

Mickey’s eyes followed the redhead’s hands as they reached his jeans. Slowly Ian popped open a button and Mickey’s cock jumped against his stomach. 

“Want these off?” Ian asked sweetly.

“Fuck yes. Take them off. Now! God take them off,” Mickey answered his voice practically dripping with need. 

Ian complied and with an inhuman speed was naked before another word could leave his lover’s mouth. 

Ian locked his gaze with Mickey. Green meeting blue eyes pulsing with need. Ian licked at his lips and ran the tips of fingers along his hard cock. 

He circled his dick with his hand and gave it a few pumps. Mickey followed the movement of Ian’s hand and bit his bottom lip. 

“Want this?” Ian asked. 

Mickey nodded his head, not confident that actual words would leave his lips. 

“Beg me,” Ian said again his voice darker.

“I want you Ian,” Mickey whimpered as Ian continued to stroke himself. 

“What do you want?”

Mickey fought the urge to just grab Ian and jump on top of him. 

“I want you to fuck me.”

“How?” Ian asked reaching down and circling Mickey’s cock with his other hand. 

One stroke and Mickey was mewling, his back arching. 

“I don’t hear an answer,” Ian sneered as he tightened his grip on the smaller man’s cock. 

“Fuck my ass Ian. I want you in my ass,” Mickey all but screamed as pleasure started to pulse through him. 

Ian abruptly let go of Mickey and before Mickey could protest Ian was on him. His legs over the red head’s shoulders as Ian sank home. 

Ian set a brisk pace that had Mickey clutching onto his arms, his fingers digging into the red head’s skin. 

Ian lent down and kissed him, their tongues dueling together as Ian slammed their bodies together. The rhythm was intense and bruising and both men neared the edge well before they wanted to. With a shout Ian fell first, filling Mickey to the brim. Mickey fell next, his dick untouched and twitching in between their bodies, come lining their chests.

Ian collapsed on top of Mickey, both men panting. Ian pressed their foreheads together as they regained their breath. Mickey leaned up and kissed Ian, his hands tangling in the redhead’s hair. 

“I love you,” he whispered against Ian’s lips.

“I love you Mick … always.”

*~*

_A year later …_

“Why are you so nervous?” Iggy asked Mickey as he watched Mickey anxiously smoking a cigarette and pulling at his bow tie.

“You’re acting like you don’t want this,” Tony laughed.

“Come on man. Relax,” Jamie told him as Mickey started to pace. 

“Fuck, I’m trying damn it,” Mickey spat at his brothers as he took another drag on his smoke. 

The door swung open and there stood Mandy, a confused look on her face. 

“What are you doing out here?” she asked as she went to her brothers.

“I’m having a fucking smoke is that ok with you?” Mickey practically yelled. 

“Jesus assface. It’s fucking fine with me, it’s your wedding,” she said. “You need to calm down. You’re more nervous than Ian is.”

At the mention of Ian’s name Mickey stopped pacing and looked at his sister. 

“Ian’s nervous?” he asked quietly. 

Images of Ian getting cold feet and bolting started forming in Mickey’s mind and his stomach clenched. Mandy looked at him like he had two heads and rolled her eyes.

“Uh yeah. Pacing and smoking, both of you need to relax.”

Mickey took a deep breath and stomped out his cigarette. He looked from his brothers to his sister and smiled. It was about time the five of them were together again. 

“You ok now?” Mandy asked as she went to him and smoothed down his flower. 

“Yeah.” Mickey nodded and took another deep breath. 

“Good let’s get you married,” Tony said clapping Mickey on the back. 

 

*~*

“I love you … husband,” Ian whispered as he slow danced with Mickey. 

The wedding and the vows were had. The reception was almost over and the men had been in each other’s arms for the last few hours. Neither wanted to be away from the other. 

“I love you,” Mickey whispered back and kissed his husband sweetly. “For all eternity.”

“Forever,” Ian agreed and smiled down at his husband.

Around them their family danced, laughed and smiled. It was beautiful to see and Mickey couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy. But of course he had never been happy that is until a certain red head entered his life. Ian was his mate, his lover and his other half. There was no one for either of them, they were stuck together. It was a damn good thing it’s exactly where they wanted to be. 

Together forever.

And their forever was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been one hell of a ride and one that I will never forget. The personal comments you all have sent me and the praise has really warmed my heart and I am so grateful to all of you. This is my first full Mickey/Ian fic and I am so glad you all enjoyed it as much as you have. Thank you everyone. Thank you for being so amazing! <3


End file.
